Annie's Song
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Who is Annie? What is her connection to Mao and the Red Dragons? Who is the man in the photo? And how does Spike's past intertwine with hers? Updates back on! Please read and review.
1. Prolog

Prolog:

--

Annie watched Spike saunter down the street, a bag of ammo at his side. Three hours. He had come into her life and gone again in three hours. She'd never see him again, she told herself, at least not alive. Vicious would be the death of him. Of them all probably. Certainly of Mao. Poor Mao. Vicious couldn't even be charged with the crime. The body was missing, and only Chan and the other dead Dragons in the room were to be found, their blood spilt everywhere.

She went back into the store, slamming the door behind her. "Pain in the ass!" She said. Grabbing a bottle, she started to pour another drink, then changed her mind. She pushed the glass off the counter, sending it straight to the floor with a shatter. Instead, she drank straight from the bottle.

_Pain in the ass_, She thought again. _Why'd he come to me? And why'd he call me that _name_? That person is…_

Her thoughts stopped before the last word. No, not dead. That was something Spike would say. Not dead, but certainly not living anymore.

Annie narrowed her eyes and took another long drink. _Dammit! When did my life go to Hell anyway?_

The last one she could answer. It started fifteen years ago. Fifteen years, two months and seventeen days…


	2. Chapter 1

1: 2056

Tharsis City: The Upper Class Part of Town

* * *

Anastasia stood by the large door, the door to her father's study. She could hear the television inside.

"…_Sentenced by the Magistrate to life without the possibly of parole. Although officials deny it, Huang is rumored to be in command of the Red Dragons, and if true, his conviction is nothing but a blow to this powerful crime syndicate. Stay tuned for more…"_ The anchorwoman's voice was abruptly silenced as her father turned off the TV.

Anastasia pushed the door open. "Father?"

Her father was seated at his desk, a cigarette smoldering in the ashtray. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Anastasia slipped into the room and shut the door quietly. "I heard you sentenced that man to life in prison today."

He didn't answer nor turn.

"They were talking about it at school."

"Why? Shouldn't you be learning calculus or something?" He was writing something on a piece of paper. The pen made scratch-scratch-scratch noises.

"I passed calculus last semester." Said Anastasia. "I got an 'A', remember?"

The Magistrate made a little noise that sounded like, "Oh yeah."

"Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

Anastasia had been walking slowly towards the desk as she spoke. Now she was standing at its side. "My teacher said he's the head of the Red Dragons. Aren't you afraid of…revenge?"

The Magistrate turned up the fan he had blowing on his head. "Anastasia, I've been Head Magistrate of Mars for nearly four years. Do you think I'm going to let some…_syndicate_ push me around?" He said 'Syndicate' as if it were a dirty word. "Do you think I'm going to let fear make my decisions for me?"

"I guess not."

The Magistrate folded the paper he was writing on and stuck it in an envelope. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm working. Go play dolls or something."

"I don't play dolls." Muttered Anastasia.

Her father looked up for the first time. "Look," he took off his pin chez. "I've put away men before."

"None belonging to a syndicate."

The Magistrate took his daughter's hand. "Why don't you finish your homework? Afterwards, we can go out to dinner? What do you say?"

Anastasia gave a small smile. "If it's all the same, I'll rather stay in and maybe have…some stuffed mushrooms caps?"

He brightened at the mention of their favorite meal. "That's sounds good. I'll ring the kitchen and let them know."

Her father could be cold sometimes, and he was a definitive workaholic, but deep down he was a good man. Anastasia couldn't say they were close, but she couldn't help loving him. He was the only family she had.

Anastasia sighed as she went up the stairs to her room. If her father wasn't worried, than she probably shouldn't be either. Then again, no one had ever convicted a syndicate member before. Though no one could prove Huang was a leader of the Red Dragons, or even a member, the papers had been all abuzz, naming him 'The Most Powerful Man on Mars', and the like. There was no doubt about it. The solar system believed that Huang was a Dragon.

With that, Anastasia ordered some tea from the kitchen and did her homework in her room.

* * *

A scream was what woke Anastasia five days later. A feminine scream, like one of the maids. She listened to the silence around her. Nothing more came.

Thinking it a dream, Anastasia kicked off the sheet; it was making her hot and her inner thighs moist. Turning towards the fan, she closed her eyes.

A shot shattered the warm night air. Anastasia nearly jumped out of bed. She could hear footsteps outside her door, running down the hall.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Anastasia paced back and forth in her nightgown. The steps pounded down the stairs by her room.

Cracking open the door, she peeked around the hall. Whoever it was, they were gone. Her father's door was open. He never slept with his door open.

Examining the wooden entrance, Anastasia could see splinters in the frame. It had been kicked in. "Father?" She called.

There was no answer. A sick feeling began to make its way into her belly. "Father?" She repeated, pushing the door open.

She wished she brought a flashlight as she stumbled in the darkness. The giant king size canopy bed filled most of the room, its thin, gray curtains swinging in the breeze of the fan. Taking a swallow, Anastasia latched onto one of drapes. Her throat felt dry and raw in the heat as she counted down in her head. _Three, two, one…_

She yanked open the curtain so hard, it partially ripped from the rod. Her father was lying on the mattress, staring towards the ceiling, his mouth ajar as if he were silently screaming.

"Oh no. No! Father!" She shook him, then pulled her hand back violently. He was damp and sticky.

Anastasia screamed and turned to run. She smacked into a man at the door. He took a step backwards. "Hey!"

She grabbed his jacket and shook it. "What have you done?" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks and into her mouth. "You bastard! What have you done?"

With one swift motion, he lay the butt of his gun into her head. Anastasia saw stars as she fell backwards onto the floor.

Dazed, she could see him aiming his gun as her. Everything was swimming now, and she could barely comprehend what was going on. Except that she was about to die.

Another man came and put his hand on the gun, pushing it towards the ground. "What are you doing?"

"We were ordered to kill everyone in the house. No witnesses."

"You can't kill her!"

_He can't?_ Thought Anastasia.

"The Order strictly forbids the murder of children, no matter what!"

"But Chan, she saw the old man in the bed! Look, his blood is on her hand!"

"No matter what!" Repeated the second.

"Well," The first scratched his head. "How old do you think she is?"

"I dunno, thirteen, fourteen?" Replied the other.

_I'm sixteen! _Thought Anastasia obstinately. She was losing consciousness.

"We'll just have to take her back to HQ." And that's when Anastasia's world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Anastasia opened her eyes. There was nothing but blackness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

"I'm blind!" She cried, sitting up. Her head ached.

Underneath her body, she could feel the warm cotton where she had been laying. Reaching over, she felt two wooden poles behind the large pillow. It was a bed, not a coffin._ Well, I'm not dead, _She told herself as she rubbed the back of her scalp. _Blind, but not dead._

A door opened and light flooded the room. So she wasn't blind after all.

Diving back into the pillow, she turned her face away and pretended to be asleep.

Someone turned on a lamp. Anastasia blinked involuntarily.

There was a gentle thump next to her, as if someone put something down. Then the door shut. They didn't bother to turn off the light.

Anastasia sat up. A tray of food was on the nightstand. Tomato soup, steak, a bun, and a napkin with silverware. A pale blue Dahlia in a crystal vase was the finishing touch. One sniff of the dinner was enough for Anastasia to realize that she was starving.

She picked up the napkin. A piece of paper fluttered out and onto the carpet. Anastasia reached down and grasped it with her fingertips:

_Don't be scared. You won't be harmed._

"I won't be harmed." She repeated. There was a steak knife on the tray. She put it under her pillow, just in case.

* * *

The next morning, Anastasia woke but did nothing. She merely stared at the white canopy above her head. She thought of trying to escape, but imagined that there were guards at the door. Big mean guards, maybe even the same men who kidnapped her.

This room was nice. Small but nice, with pearly pink walls and crystal knickknacks on the windowsill. It even had a little lavatory.

Anastasia pushed herself out of bed and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. After urinating and washing her face, she ventured back out into the bedroom.

A man with wavy brown hair had picked up her dinner tray and replaced it with breakfast: Eggs, hash browns, black coffee, and oatmeal.

He smiled. "You're finally awake." He looked about seventeen.

Anastasia didn't say anything, but sat on the bed with her arms folded, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"I'm sorry that this had to happen to you," He continued. "But we'll take good care of you here."

Anastasia looked at him, still scowling. "Are you going to kill me?"

"They probably won't unless you try to escape." He smiled and stuck out his hand. She didn't bother shaking it. "I'm Jing. Jing Yenrai. I'll try to get you a TV," Said Jing. He was at the door. "And maybe some books. I'll be back for lunch."


	4. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

Jing kept his word. At noon exactly, he was back in the room with a bowl of rice and mixed vegetables accompanied by a bottle of water. Under his arm, he carried a small flat television. He set it on the nightstand as Anastasia ate.

A man in a cowboy hat was on the screen. His bright white teeth shone against his dark skin as he grinned and shouted, _"Amigos! Welcome to the premiere of 'Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters!' To all you ten million bounty hunters in the solar system, this is your one stop for information on fugitives and degenerates! My name is Punch, and I'll be your host! Today, our first outlaw…"_

Anastasia flipped it off. "That'll last a year."

Jing had seated himself in an armchair near the door. He rested his chin in his palms and smiled.

"What're you looking at?" Said Anastasia grouchily.

"Nothing." He winked. "I think I may have a crush on you."

"Right. Do you even know my name?"

"It's Annie, right?"

"Anastasia."

"Hmm," He sat back. "Too long. I like Annie. Can I call you Annie?"

"Whatever you want." She said with her mouth full. She swallowed. "So, what'll happen to me?"

Jing shrugged. "Don't know. The Van will decide."

Anastasia was guzzling her water. She wiped droplets from her lips and said, "Who are the Van?"

"The Three Elders. The Leaders of the Red Dragons."

Anastasia was puzzled. "I thought Huang was the leader."

Jing shook his head and stood up. He walked over to the window. "He was only second in command. Now he's gone…and another has taken his place." He stuck his hands in his pockets and stared outside. There was a distinct tone of displeasure in his voice.

"Why is that so bad?" Asked Anastasia. "Someone had to…"

Jing turned back. "Because the man who took his place is my father, Mao Yenrai. He ordered the attack on your father."

"What?" She jumped off the bed. "_Your_ father? What the hell…"

"He and Huang were close friends. They've known each other for twenty-five years."

"Screw that!" She spat out. "He killed my father! All he did was his job!"

Jing turned suddenly. "This is a syndicate! It doesn't matter! There is a strict order here, and when your father sentenced Huang, he might as well have killed him. One life for another."

"That's BS and you know it!"

"Maybe so." Jing was at the door. "But it's too late now." He turned. "I'll see you later, my fair Annie."

As he closed the door, Anastasia flopped down on the mattress and thought every curse word she knew.

Tucking her hands under her head, she turned towards the wall. Annie, huh? Why not?


	5. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

The room was bathed in the red-golden glow of the evening sunset. As she woke, Anastasia couldn't remember where she was. Her hazy mind suggested that she might be dreaming, but as the fog cleared from her brain, the kidnapping, Jing, the Red Dragons, her father's murder, and the name 'Annie' flashed through her memories.

She sat up, nearly toppling off the mattress from dizziness. Blinking, her half-lidded eyes traveled to the bathroom.

On the doorknob hung a dress, plain black satin and backless with a gauzy black shawl. A note was attached to the hanger.

"'_It would be an honor if you would please join me for dinner,'"_ Read Annie aloud. _"'PS: I hope you like the dress. I don't know much about girls. -Teijin Yenrai.'"_

Annie figured the fabric carefully. She didn't care too much for dresses, but this was nice; soft, smooth and cool. Smiling, she pulled it off the hanger…

Annie brushed her hair until it was smooth and the frizz was minimum. She let it hang over her now bare shoulders. Wrapping the shawl around her back and through the crooks of her elbows, she studied her reflection in the dusty mirror.

Damn her pudgy stomach! She mentally cursed her metabolism. She hadn't touched sweets in two years and still continued to gain weight.

Annie sighed and pushed on her belly with her fingers. It sank in and then sprung back out.

_I'll never be thin, _Annie surmised. As she walked out into the hallway, she was so busy pitying herself, she failed to notice Jing. She walked right into him.

"Sorry!" She apologized, stepping back.

"It…My…I'm sorry!" Jing bowed, blushing as he did.

Annie moved her shawl up her shoulders self-consciously. "What? What are you blushing for?"

Jing straightened. "You just look nice, that's all." He gave her an odd-half smile.

Annie gave a skeptical smile. "_Sure_ that's all." Jing grinned and followed her down the steps.

As he did, Annie fingered the steak knife where she had hidden it under her shawl. _Just in case._

* * *

Jing escorted her to two giant red doors. The knobs were shaped like dragons.

Smiling, he opened them. Annie peered into the room. It wasn't very well lit, but she could see a huge table stretched out from one wall to the other. Silver trays covered it. A place card was at the chair nearest to the door: **Anastasia-San.**

"Good luck." Jing started to close the door.

"Wait!" Annie turned. "You're not going to stay with me?"

"My father has requested supper alone with you as his guest. Good luck." He repeated, and then she was alone.

Nervously, Annie took her seat. She pushed her apprehensiveness to the bottom of her stomach until she began to feel almost nauseous.

"Are you scared, My Dear?"

Annie nearly jumped at the sound of the voice, but she steadily answered, "No. Should I be?"

At the other end of the table, the chair wheeled around. A small Chinese man sat in it. He was so tiny, the chair almost seemed ready to swallow him up. "Many people are."

Annie huffed. "You don't look so scary to me."

"Appearances can be deceiving, Anastasia-San." He smiled wily.

"You can call me Annie if you like."

"Do you like the dress? I'm afraid I don't know much about girls." The same thing he'd written in the card, Annie remembered.

Aloud she said rather stiffly, "It's very nice, thank you."

Mao smiled, pleased that she seemed to like it. "Let us eat. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I had Niu make one of everything." He pulled the lid off one and helped himself to beef in oyster sauce.

Annie mimicked his motion and pulled up one of the lids. Something black and sticky in a mother-of-pearl dish. Mentally shrugging, she helped herself to some and took a bite. As soon as the stuff hit her tongue, she began to choke. Gasping and sputtering, she spat it out into the plate in a most unrefined manner and grabbed her glass. Mao laughed as she proceeded to gulp her water until the container was bare.

"I guess you don't care for caviar."

"Cavi-what?"

"It's an Earth delicacy, very rare now that human have taken to the stars. It's fish roe."

"Roe?" Annie repeated weakly. She could still taste it.

"I'm sorry. Fish eggs."

Annie looked dubious. "You mean, someone actually goes into the water and collects fish eggs?" She had a sudden vision of a little underwater hen house, with a scuba diver swimming inside and lifting up each fish while collecting eggs in a basket.

"No, they catch the fish, and then remove the eggs." The revelation of what she had just eaten slammed her in the face like a brick. She turned green.

_"Blaaahhh!"_ Annie grabbed her napkin and wiped it across her tongue. "That's disgusting!"

Mao clasped his hands, elbows on the table, and laughed again. "You are a funny, funny girl, Annie-San. Here," He motioned with an open hand to another tray. "Try the pork chow mien. It should be more to your taste."

Annie helped herself. "So, Jing is your son?"

"That's right."

"He doesn't look like Chinese."

"You don't have to be Chinese to be in a Chinese syndicate. The Red Dragons started out being exclusively of one descent, but once the current Van took their place, they began to allow people of all races and in." Mao poured himself something out of a green bottle. "As for Jing, he takes after my beloved wife, Ema, his late mother."

"And she wasn't Chinese."

"No, Spanish-Dutch. But very smart, oh yes. Spoke four languages fluently." He held up four fingers. "I myself only speak three."

Annie had read about Spain, but she wasn't sure what "Dutch" was. She'd already shown her ignorance of Earth food; she didn't ask. She didn't even know her own heritage. Like everyone else, she spoke Japanese, which had quite literally become the universal language. Once she had asked her father about it, but he had merely grunted into his newspaper and said, "You were born on Mars, you are Martian. Just like everyone else."

"You killed my father." She said suddenly.

Mao set aside his glass. "That's right. Huang was a dear friend of mine."

"And he was my father." Annie fingered the knife in her shawl.

The door opened and a large man in a suit and sunglasses ran in and to Mao's end of the table. He towered over the tiny Mao as he whispered something in his ear. Annie recognized him as the one who had saved her from being shot.

"What? Not tonight! They're a week early!"

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Mao pushed out his chair and bowed. "Please excuse me for cutting our meal short, Annie-San. There is pressing personal business to attend to." The man in sunglasses stood at attention beside him. "Chan here will escort you back to your room."

"No, it's ok," She stood up. "I can find it myself. Thank you, Tajin-Mao."

Jing was at the top of the stairs by her room. "So how was your dinner?"

"Fine." Annie shrugged off the shawl. It was starting to itch.

"Well, I got you this." He handed her several folded clothes. "I know it's probably not what you're used to, but I figured you'd want new clothes, instead of the nightgown you've been wearing."

"Thank you." She rubbed her hand over them. They were cotton. "Jing?"

"Hmm?"

"What's 'Dutch?'"

"The Dutch are people from the Netherlands, an Earth country that's abandoned now." His face was gray. "He talked to you about my mother?"

"Not really." Replied Annie. "He just said she was smart. Oh, and that you take after her."

"So I've heard." Jing started solemnly down the steps.

Annie looked after him. "Hey, why don't you ask him about her?"

Jing turned back. "Because I'm a coward."


	6. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

Annie was awoken the next day by someone knocking on her door. "Wha…" She rubbed the sleepies out of her eyes. They were crusted tight and it hurt to pull them off. "Who is it?" She swung her legs over the bed, then remembering she was in a nightie, yanked the blanket over her chubby thighs.

Jing opened the door. "Come on, get dressed!"

"What? Why?"

He smiled. "Ever been to a carnival?"

* * *

Now wearing a flower print dress, Annie rode in the passenger seat as Jing drove. She didn't have a driver's license, and she admired the way Jing drove like an old pro.

"Are you sure this is ok?" She asked.

"Positive. I promised Dad that I'd make sure you wouldn't run off."

Annie looked offended. "I wouldn't do that!"

Jing paralleled parked. "This is it!" Annie got of the vehicle. Happy music blared from loud speakers nearby. Some kids ran past them, screaming with joy.

The carnival was situated in a valley below the parking lot. It spread out as far as Annie could see, colorful and endless rows of tents, rides, and booths.

Jing stood behind her. "Well what do you think?"

Annie grinned. "Last one there is a rotten egg roll!" And with that she jumped and slid down the sloping side of the glen.

"Wait!" Called Jing. "There are stairs right there!"

* * *

Annie had only been to a carnival once when she was six. She had gone with her mother and father and spent the entire day from morning to sunset. She had come home with bug bites and sunburn, but she didn't care; it was the time of her life. Now Mother was dead, and so was Father.

Annie stood in front of a large roller coaster. It stretched to the Martian sky, so far she had to crane her neck to look at the top. "I want to go on that!" She pointed.

Jing cringed at the sign: DEATH TWISTER II. "Maybe we should start off smaller, with some games…"

Annie grabbed his arm. "Come on! Don't be a baby!"

Forty-five minutes later, Jing was grasping the sides of a trashcan, his head almost completely inside.

Annie looked guilty. "I wouldn't have made you go if you had told me roller coasters make you puke."

"I didn't know." Said Jing weakly. He stood up. Annie handed him a napkin snatched from the hotdog booth. "Thanks." He wiped his mouth.

"How about the merry-go-round? Up for that?"

Jing smiled. "The merry-go-round sounds just fine to me."

* * *

At lunch, Jing bought them both cheeseburgers and Pippu soda. He smiled as they sat at a bench under an orange and purple tent. "Glad to know I'm not the only one in the universe who doesn't like mustard."

"Me too." Said Annie with her mouth full.

Jing grinned. "You got a little ketchup on your mouth." He dabbed his finger in his burger and wiped the side of his face. "Now we match!"

Annie laughed. Both were quiet for five minutes while they ate. Annie finished her burger and crumpled the foil it had come in. Squeezing one eye shut, she tossed to a nearby trash can. It bounced off the side and to the grass.

"Damn."

"Nice try." Shrugged Jing. He was still eating.

"Jing," Annie turned to him. "What did you mean last night when you said you were a coward?"

"Just that."

"You don't seem like a coward to me."

"But I am. A coward is someone who runs from danger, someone who won't face their fears."

"But everyone does that."

"Annie," Jing suddenly turned to her. Annie shrunk back. "The Red Dragons killed my mother."

She was silent. "Oh." Was the only thing she could think to say. "I'm…sorry. I didn't know. My mother's gone too, but she was hit by a car when I was twelve. They never found the driver."

Jing stared straight ahead. "No one leaves a syndicate. Not alive anyway."

"And that's why they killed her?"

"Execution is what they call it." Jing still didn't look at her. "She decided to divorce my father and take me with her when I was three."

"But it didn't work out that way."

"We lived on our own for about a month. My mother got a job as a waitress, and a neighbor looked after me. That much I remember. But…they found us." Jing was crushing his burger, sauce squirting down his hand. "Huh?" He let go of his grip and set the burger on the table. "Anyway, they shot my mother like a common criminal. They would have shot me too, but the Order forbids killing children. The same reason they didn't kill you."

The burger was rumbling around Annie's stomach. She felt it sloshing around her insides.

"He promised the Van that one day I would be a syndicate leader." Jing finally turned. "But I don't want to! I hate the Red Dragons! I hate was they did to my mother, and I hate…" He stopped short. "Forgive me, Annie. It's unfair of me to lay my burden on your shoulders."

"It's all right." She answered. "Why don't you tell Mao how you feel?"

"That's what makes me a coward." He stood and smiled. "Come on, Annie. Do you like miniature golf?"

"I've never played it."

"Well then," He took her hand. "I'm just going to have to win you a prize."

* * *

Four hours later, they were back at Headquarters.

Jing led the way to her room. "Later, we can go to 'McHill's.'"

"What's McHill's?" Annie asked.

"You've never been to 'McHill's?' They've got the best ice cream in the world!" He pushed open the door and stopped short. "Father?"

Mao sat on the bed looking grave. "The Van has decided your fate. They're letting you go."

Annie's heart stopped beating. The inflatable monkey Jing had won her slipped out her palm and to the floor.

Jing pushed in front of her. "What are you talking about, Father?" He laughed nervously. "They can't just let her go!"

"That's their decision."

"And where am I to go?" Cried Annie. "You killed my father and all our servants! I have no money! No family! Jing, do something!" Jing shook his head. "Damn you, Jing!"

"You must leave within two hours." Mao stood up. "It is out of my hands."

"Out of your hands!" Annie said angrily. She charged at Mao. "You stupid bastard!" She hollered, hitting him with her fists.

"Annie!" Cried Jing.

"You bastard! You SOB! You…you…" Annie blinked back tears. She continued to punch him in the arm and back. "You killed my father, and now you're just tossing me out into the street! It's all your fault!"

Jing stood up and pulled her back. "Annie."

"What am I to do?" Annie hollered. "I have nothing, you crook! You took everything!" The tears were falling now, and she slid to the floor. "Everything." Leaning forward on her hands, she sobbed uncontrollably.

Mao looked at her sadly, then at his son. "Jing."

Jing stood at attention. "Yes?"

"You must take care of her." Annie stopped crying and looked up at the teen behind her.

"Me?"

"Find her an empty apartment in this building. Help her start over. Treat her as a sister." He paused at the door. "Or a wife."

"What about the Van?"

"I'll take care of them. They are not so unreasonable that they wouldn't understand." He shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was midnight, and Annie was still awake, her plastic monkey under her arm. The door to her room creaked open, and she shut her eyes tightly.

Light from the outside poured across her bed. It was several minutes, before Annie heard a voice say, "I'm sorry, Annie. I really am. But I promise I'll take care of you. I…" Then Jing stopped. The door closed and there was silence.


	7. Chapter 6

6: 2057

* * *

Annie and Jing lay on the green side of the glen where seventeen months ago, the carnival had come and gone. They held ice cream sodas in their hands, bought from 'McHill's Ice Cream Shoppe,' their favorite place to buy treats.

"I don't think they look like anything today." Annie said, referring to the clouds.

"You're right." Agreed Jing, sitting up. "It's too windy, and they're not the right type of clouds anyway." Annie still lay down, the picnic blanket separating her from the itchy grass.

A man and his little boy were down in the valley, not far from where they lay, playing with kites. The wind whipped suddenly, yanking the spool out of the child's hand.

As the father tried to console the upset child, Jing said suddenly, "That's what's wrong with people today."

Annie blinked. "What?"

"They just go bobbing along, like kites without strings. No sense of purpose." He stood. Annie sat up. "It's a little chilly today. Do you want my coat?" Before she could answer, Jing wrapped it around her shoulders. "We better get going."

* * *

Mao was seated in his living room. Two teenage boys sat across from them, bruised and battered. One looked bored, the other sullen and glaring.

The electronic doors slid open. Jing took his coat off Annie's shoulders and hung it on the tree. "Father?"

"Come in. I want you to meet some new comrades."

Jing smiled his odd-half smile. "Well hello. Who do we have here?"

Mao shrugged. "Don't know. Won't give their names. They were by the St. Jerome Emiliani Home, trying to buy marijuana from Chan and some of the others."

Annie noticed the bruising on their faces. "Mao, what have you done to them?" She gently brushed back the hair of the bored one. "Poor thing." She glared. "Did you have to beat them up? They're only children!"

Mao looked taken aback. "Me? It was this one here who started it!" He said, motioning to the angry one. "He didn't like the price."

Annie was in the kitchen, running a washcloth under some cold water. She came back and rubbed the dirt off the bored one's face.

He winced. "Ow! Not so hard, Lady!"

"Anyway, Chan brought them back. Said they were tough little fighters. That they'd make a good addition to our 'family.'"

Annie tried washing the face of the angry one, but he pushed her hand away. "Knock it off! We're not babies!"

"Can you tell me your names?" Asked Annie.

The bored one smirked. "Sorry. I'm not supposed to give that info to strangers."

"Well," Jing sat on the arm of Mao's chair. "I guess we'll have to give them names then. Hmmm," He looked over the first. "Your hair's kind of fluffy." He snapped his fingers. "We'll call you 'Fuzz.'"

"'Fuzz?'" Objected Mao. "That's no name for a boy! Besides, I'd say his hair is more…spiky."

"It's fluffy." Muttered Annie.

"How about Spike? Spike Spiegel!"

Jing nodded. "That's a cool name."

The kid shrugged. "Whatever. Suits me."

Mao had turned his attention to the other. "And as for you…"

He glowered. "My name is Vicious." Annie shuddered inwardly at his icy tone. He was so pale, he could be mistaken for an albino.

"I've never seen a kid with white hair." She said to him.

He glared. "I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen."

Mao stood. "Your training as Red Dragon members begins tomorrow."

Vicious snorted. "I don't like dragons. I like snakes."

"Annie," Annie sat up straight. "You have an extra bedroom. You'll take Spike in."

"Me?" Said Annie.

"With her?" Spike pointed. "She's a girl!"

Annie frowned. "What's wrong with girls?"

"Nothing," He shrugged and crossed his arms. "So long as they don't have attitude."

Mao put his hands behind his back and stared out the window. "Vicious, you'll stay with Jing and I." He smiled. "Our 'family' is growing."

* * *

Annie unlocked the door to her apartment and let Spike in. He looked around in scorn. "You've got a lot of pink and purple."

"So?" He sat on the sofa and put his boots on the coffee table. "Don't do that!" Annie cried. Spike put his feet down.

"Yeah, this is nice and all, but you have any food? I'm starved."

"I'll fix something." Annie went into the small kitchen and searched through her cabinets.

"Why do you have pillows on your couch? Do you sleep here?"

"They're throw-pillows. They add _Je ne ce quoi_."

"What?"

"It means 'What do you call it?'" Annie found some instant soup and a can opener. "Jing taught it to me."

Spike narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Oh, he did huh? Is Jing your _boyfriend_?" He teased.

Annie tossed an oven mitt at Spike, hitting him on his fuzzy head. "No!" She snapped. "And it's none of your business anyway!"

"Struck a nerve." Spike sniffed the scented candle on the coffee table. It was Citrus-Banana. "I bet you like him though!"

Annie dropped the can opener with a clang. Spike watched her pick it up. "I'm right, huh?"

"I just lost my grip!" Annie snapped. She pointed it at him. "And if you don't quit being a pest, I'll make you sleep in the damn bathtub, Mao or no Mao!"

"Touchy!" Spike kicked off his boots and lay down on the sofa.

Annie sighed and dumped the soup in a pot. As she tossed the can, she stared at the picture taped to her cabinet. It was Jing, teaching her to drive. In it, she gripped the wheel with a terrified grimace, but Jing was smiling and waving at the camera. She was a terrible driver, but Jing never lost his temper or gave up. Annie hated to drive, but it was Mao's idea that she learn. And she didn't want to let him down.

Music blasted from the TV. _"Howdy Amigos! It's now time for 'Big Shot for the Bounty Hunters'. Our first bounty today may look kinda scrawny. But don't be fooled, Muchachos! He likes it when things go boom…"_

Annie frowned at the television. "Bounty hunters! Don't get mixed up with that stuff!"

"Gee, thanks, _Mom_. Want me to wash behind my ears too?" He flipped the channel. "All right!" He cheered as he sat back up. "'Game of Death!'"

Annie took the soup off the stove and poured it into two coffee cups. She handed a steaming mug to Spike, who was absorbed in the film. He absently took a sip, then looked down in surprise.

"What is this?" He poked it with his finger. "It's thick and gooey and it's got chewy bits…"

"Clam Chowder." Annie sat down next to him. She watched the two men on TV, locked in mortal combat. "Why are they fighting?"

"Bruce Lee wants to get to the top of the tower, but he's got to defeat the bad guy on every level before he can move on." Spike fished a piece of potato out of the soup. He examined it, then shrugged and put it in his mouth. "Basically, the movie was made to show how inflexible other martial arts styles are compared to Jeet Kun Do."

Annie sipped her chowder. "So what's at the top of the tower?"

Spike shrugged. "Don't know. Bruce Lee died, and the movie was never completed."

"What?" Said Annie. "These two guys are beating the snot of each other and we never find out what for?"

"Hey, it's not Bruce Lee's fault he died!" Spike stood up. "He's so awesome though! I wanna be just like him!" He let his right leg fly out, kicking the candle off the table and splashing chowder on the carpet. "Oops."

Annie stood. "You pain in the ass!" She cried. "Now the rug's going to smell like fish!" She ran to get a towel.

When she returned, Spike was curled into a ball on the couch, snoring. She hated to admit it, but the kid _was_ kind of cute when he was sleeping.

Annie dropped the towel on the spill and pulled a blanket over Spike. "Pain in the ass." She muttered with a wry smile.


	8. Chapter 7

7: 2058

* * *

Annie stood by her apartment window, clutching the piece of paper that had come with her delivery.

The door opened. "Annie, there you are!" Jing said as he entered. "I thought we were going to meet at the restaurant. I was worried that…" He paused as she looked at him with sad eyes. "What is it, Annie?"

She handed him the card. He read, _"For your father. May he rest in peace-Tajin-Mao."_ There was a vase of forget-me-nots on the table.

"Today's the anniversary of the day he was killed." Annie answered huskily.

Jing dropped the card and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Annie."

She turned. "I hate him, Jing! He killed my father! But there are times that I want his approval so badly! I find myself doing things just to make him proud! How can I feel like a daughter to the man who murdered my father? How Jing? How?"

"Shh," Jing put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. _He smells nice,_ Annie thought. Like an early spring morning, fresh and clean with a hint of rain. "I know how it is. I feel the same way. That bastard. How can we hate and love him at the same time?"

Annie's stomach clutched at the word 'love.' She looked up into Jing's face. He was staring straight ahead, but then he looked down at her. He smoothed her hair where it was frizzy on the top.

At his touch, Annie felt her knees turn to rubber. She was sure she was going to buckle and collapse but her body held up.

Jing leaned toward her face and Annie closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she had wanted for over a year.

Suddenly there was a crash. Annie's eyes flew open and she jerked her head in the direction of the noise. Four men in suits were at the door, pointing guns at them.

"Who are you?" Jing demanded, breaking away Annie. "Get the hell out! You don't belong…"

The biggest man struck Jing in the face with his fist. He stumbled back, blood dripping from his mouth. "Jing!" Annie yelled, rushing to his side. The big man grabbed her. She twisted and scratched his face with her nails as hard as she could. He cried in pain and dropped her.

Grabbing Jing's hand, the two ran for the door, but the other men pulled them back. Annie kicked and screamed and bit at least one of them until a blindfold was put over her eyes and she felt handcuffs slap over her wrists.

"You Asshats!" She screamed as she felt herself being led out of the apartment. She heard the elevator doors chime. "What do you want?"

"This one's a real firecracker, ain't she Guy?" One said.

Annie felt her heart stop in her throat. Guy? From the White Tigers Syndicate? She had heard Chan, second under Mao, talk about Guy, usually accompanied by Chinese curse words that she didn't understand and Jing wouldn't translate. One time Chan had come back to HQ, broken nose and two black eyes, but proud. He had gotten into a bar fight with Guy and insisted he would have won had the owner not called the cops, who literally threw them out on their faces.

Annie became very still. The White Tigers didn't have the same code of ethics as the Red Dragons. She was sure they wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet though her brain before they reached the ground floor.

The elevator doors rang open and someone pushed her out. As they walked through the lobby, she heard someone yell, "Hey!" Chan!

There were sounds of a struggle and she heard Jing grunt as he fell to the floor. A shot rang out and there was a scream of pain.

"No! Chan!" Annie tried to break away again, but the hands that held her were strong and they were fastened tight. Suddenly she was hoisted into the air and carried.

The air became thick and humid. Annie knew she and Jing were outside. She was pushed into something that felt very wide with a rubber mat and there was the sound of an engine starting.

"Jing?" She sat up, still blinded. "Jing are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What's going on? What's going to happen to us?"

"It's a strike." He answered. "They're kidnapping us to get at my father."


	9. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

It felt like forever to Annie before the vehicle stopped. She was roughly grabbed by large masculine hands that pushed her along and forced her to walk.

Twice she nearly stumbled, but each time she almost hit the ground, the hands painfully jerked her back up and made her continue.

There were stairs and coldness and then greasy creaking. The handcuffs were unlocked and Annie felt herself being shoved to the floor. It was wet and clammy and as she fell, her knee was cut sharply.

She ripped off the blindfold just in time to see cell doors slam. Two of the White Tigers who had kidnapped her were on the other side, grinning sadistically. One twirled a ring of keys on his finger.

"You want it, Girl?" He mocked and held the ring through the bars. Annie tried to swipe it but he pulled the loop through her fingers. "Oopsie, you missed!"

Jing pulled off his blindfold. He stood up next to Annie and said something in Spanish. The teasing White Tiger blanched then turned red with anger. He grabbed Jing by the back of the head and hurled his face into the bars.

Annie screamed as Jing fell backward. "No! Oh shit! Jing!"

"Tell your friend to watch his mouth!" Barked the other Tiger as the two left. "We don't like that kind of language in this syndicate!"

"Bastards!" Annie hollered as they walked up the stairs and the door slammed shut. She turned her attention to the dazed Jing. Cradling his bruised head in her lap, she pushed the hair back from his face. "Jing speak to me!"

He groaned.

"Don't go to sleep!" She ordered. "You might have a concussion!"

"My…head…hurts…too much to sleep." He mumbled.

"Good!" She looked around. Except for a blinking yellow light fastened to the wall, it was totally dark. The cell floor was cement and mildewing and there was a dog's bowl of dirty water in the corner next to an empty food dish, crusted with something ancient.

"Stay there!" Annie put Jing's head down gently.

"No problem."

Taking off her shirt, she made a pillow for Jing to rest his battered cranium on, then grabbed one of the blindfolds and immersed it in the water. She squeegeed it out then crawled back over to where Jing was laying.

Wiping the mask over his face, she said, "I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do any of this." Jing looked up at her. "It's my father's damn job that got us into this mess." Noticing that she was only wearing a bra on top, he stopped and turned his face away. It was too dark to tell but Annie guessed he was blushing.

"Do you think Chan's ok?" Annie changed the subject.

"I don't know." Jing answered. "He and Guy have had this ongoing feud for over ten years. They beat the hell out of each other every time they meet. I'm sure that bastard Tiger wouldn't have thought twice about aiming his gun at Chan's head.

Annie's stomach sank. Noticing the glow of her watch, she held it up to see. They'd only been kidnapped for fifteen minutes.

"What do you think will happen? Will your father…"

"He doesn't know yet." Jing answered. "They'll let him fret for a few hours, then send a ransom note demanding whatever they want. That's how these things go."

"What _do_ you think they want anyway?"

"Probably control over some of our territory." He flinched as the blinder touched the bruise on his face.

Annie's stomach growled loudly. "I'm hungry. We never got to go out to lunch."

"I only have some gum, but you're welcome to it if you want." Jing offered. Annie shook her head. "Don't worry." He continued. "The White Tiger's MO isn't to starve people. They'd rather shoot them."

* * *

An hour passed. Then another. Then a day. The light on the wall started to shut off for longer and longer periods; occasionally a spark would try to break through until the bulb was finally dead. And then there was nothing but Annie and Jing.

The cell was so small and dark Annie thought she might go crazy from boredom. Her mind reeled with nonsensical thoughts about blue clovers and tadpoles that flew until all her thoughts began to meld together. Unfamiliar voices spoke inside her head. Soon she began to forget where she was.

Jing was lying on the floor, tapping a tune with his fingers to entertain himself. "They've probably contacted the Red Dragons by now. If I know my Dad he's already thought of a way to get us out. It won't be long now, Annie." He turned. "Annie?"

Annie was sitting in the corner singing. _"Kites are rising in the sky, catching fair winds far up high, rise and rise to the clouds that float, fly high up in the sky!"_

Jing sat up. "Annie?"

"_Kites are neat in the sky, dancing, leaping way up high, rising to the white clouds, fly high up in the sky!"_

"Stop it Annie!" Jing crawled over to her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Don't let it get to you! We're going to get out!"

"Why?" She said in a small voice. "I wanna stay here and fly my kite!" Then she began to laugh. Long and hard. It echoed off the walls and through the cellar.

Jing looked around in desperation. The bowl in the corner still had some water in it and he picked it up and dumped it on Annie's head. "Snap out of it!" Her eyes unglazed.

"Huh?" The next thing she knew she was against Jing's chest with his arms around her. He was petting her ponytail as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's ok, Annie." He murmured. "We're going to make it. Just stay with me."

She couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened (Or why she was wet), but she liked being hugged by Jing. "Ok." She mumbled.


	10. Chapter 9

9:

* * *

As Annie's watch ticked to nine PM, she found herself curled up on the floor. Jing lay next to her, his arms around her soft stomach.

"Annie, tell me about your mother." He said suddenly.

"My mother?"

"I've always wanted to know what it was like to have one." He said this as if he were talking about a train set or a bicycle. "What was yours like?"

"Short and round." Answered Annie. "Like me, but I've always heard that I got my father's face."

"Hmmm."

"Her passion was animals. She worked as a vet before she had me. She bought me lots of animal books." She felt Jing's hand close around hers, which was resting near her head.

"I don't remember my mother's face." He said. "I don't even have a picture."

Annie rolled over. "We had three dogs, but after she died, my father got rid of them. I think they reminded him of her too much."

"I had an iguana for two years but he got loose and I never saw him again." Jing's face was close enough that she could see him. "Annie, there was something I wanted to tell you. Something I was going to tell you at the restaurant. That's why I asked you out to lunch." He was playing with her hair again.

Annie's heart slid into her throat. His other hand was resting between her shoulder blades and only then did she remember that she was only wearing her bra. Her pain in the ass bra that bit her under the breasts and left deep red grooves in her skin. Annie felt her face grow hot as she knew the tops were bulging out of the cleavage. She tried to push them back into the cotton but they sprung back out.

"Annie, I'm in l-"

The door at the top of the stairs opened and light came into the cellar. Annie scrambled up and grabbed her shirt from underneath Jing and wrapped it around her torso like a towel.

One of the Tigers, the one who had teased Annie with the keys walked down the steps. "Well, isn't this cozy!" He sneered. "Want me to bring you some rubbers?"

Jing flipped him off. Annie pulled her shirt over her head. It felt cold, damp and grimy.

The Tiger stood to the side, letting another one who was walking down the stairs see. "There they are." He said proudly. "Old man Yenrai will probably give up half of Mars to get these two back."

Annie could vaguely make out the other Tiger with the light from the door shining behind him. What she could tell was that he was old, much older than his companion. His white hair was soft and wavy and he had a mustache that circled down to the corners of his mouth. He seemed frail, which is why it took Annie by surprise when he turned to the first Tiger and hit him hard.

Shouting in Spanish, he continued to beat the younger Tiger, who held his hands over his head for protection.

When he was done, he took the cell keys and unlocked the door. Annie scrambled backward, trying to get away. "Leave us alone!" She demanded.

"Calm down, Child." He said. "I'm not going to hurt either of you." He looked directly at Jing. "For a moment I thought I was looking at your mother, rest her poor soul."

Jing startled. "You knew my mother?"

The old man bent down so they could see his face. Annie almost gasped. He had Jing's eyes.

* * *

Annie still felt stunned as she sat next to Jing, a rice and bean casserole steaming before them. They were in a dining room, much larger than the one the Red Dragons had. The old man was next to Jing at the end of the table.

Jing, oddly enough, seemed to have gotten past the news quicker. Annie had thought for sure he would've been as shell-shocked as she was, but he just stared at the old man.

"My father never told me that my grandfather was a White Tiger," He said flatly. "Much less a leader."

"Yes, it was quite sudden when your mother and father eloped, though not a shock." Said the Tiger, who had introduced himself as Damián. "She had been dating him for eight months before I found out. Of course as soon as I knew, I forbade her from ever seeing him again. She locked herself in her room for three days. Then on the fourth morning, we found the door open. She left nothing behind but a note to her brother and a positive pregnancy test beside it."

Jing did a spit take. "You mean they 'had' to get married?" He cried incredulously.

"Well, I'm sure they didn't _have _to. In this day and age no one _has _to," Said Damián. "But, as much as I hate to admit it, your father is an honorable man who always does right by a woman." He sighed. "Your mother always hated the White Tigers, though. Even as a little girl."

"Can't say I blame her." Said Jing stiffly.

"I supposed you can't, after all, growing up a Dragon you…"

Jing's eyes flashed but he kept his voice calm. "I am _not _a Dragon," He said. "Nor a Tiger. I hate being part of a syndicate. I'd rather just live a normal life without worrying about drug deals and blackmail and what I have to do to keep from being shot." He paused. "Or kidnapped."

Damián pressed his lips together until they were thin. "It was never any intention of mine to have you kidnapped. That was Guy…And he's an idiot."

_So the Tiger with the keys_ was _Guy, _Thought Annie. She could see why Chan didn't like him.

Jing was wiping where he had expectorated tea. It was Annie who spoke next. "Tell us about Jing's mother." Jing raised his brows at her in surprise.

Damián began to look like he was lost in a daydream. He stared blankly ahead. "Oh Ema," He said. "My little_ Pelusa del Melocotón_. A sweeter child I have yet to meet. She was very much a girly girl with bows and ruffles and lace…" He paused and pushed a button on his chair for his plate to be taken away. "But that was when she was younger. As a teen, she gave up all those things, as little girls do I suppose, and began to write. She wanted very much to be a published poet. That's how she met your father."

A servant wheeled in a tray and took the empty dishes, replacing them with plates of cake and more tea.

"I don't understand." Said Annie. She sliced a piece of cake with her fork and bit it. It was coffee flavored.

"Ema attended a poetry class at a university not long after she graduated from high school. And it was in this class that she met a bored student named Mao Yenrai, who was taking it to get a credit for his degree.

"They were inseparable. They did everything together, even though Mao's best friend was being groomed to be a powerful syndicate leader for the Red Dragons." He sat back. "They were star crossed lovers, I suppose, cliché as it may sound. A romance that was never meant to be."

Jing hadn't touched his cake. "So what now? Are you going to let us go? Or are we collateral?"

Damián folded his hands under his chin and set his elbows on the table. "Nineteen years." He said. "Nineteen years, and I have only seen my one grandchild once. Now you're here at last. Jing," He stood up. Walking over to Jing, he bent down and grasped his shoulders. "Your mother has come to life once again. She lives in you, through you."

Jing slid his eyes over to Annie, who shrugged.

"Stay here."

"What?" Both Annie and Jing chorused.

"Both of you. Live here with the White Tigers."

"But…"

Damián cut him off. "Stay with the Tigers, and I'll never deny you anything! Money, cars, your own ship, anything you can imagine!"

Jing pulled away. "I'm not interested in money or cars or my own ship!"

"Then what? Just name it, and I will deliver it to you on a silver platter, if only you stay here!"

Jing looked down at his lap. "Well, I have always wanted to own my own store. Nothing huge, just like a convenience store or something…"

"Jing!" Annie cried, flabbergasted. Was he actually considering leaving Mao and the other Red Dragons?

Jing looked up. "I can't leave my father though!"

"But he killed your mother!"

"I know…" Jing paused. "But he's still my father. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I just…can't."

Damián opened his mouth. But whatever he had to say was interrupted by a loud explosion, following by shouting and banging. Damián stood up and rushed to the doors, pulling them open. "What the hell is going on out here?" A gunshot flew over his head and he ducked. Suddenly, someone shoved past him and into the room, knocking the old man to the floor.

"Spike?" Annie cried as the teen jumped onto the table and ran across it. He jumped behind her. He yanked her out of her seat by the hand.

"Come on, we gotta go! Now!" She and Jing followed him as he led the way out of the room.

"Vicious is holding them off, but I don't know for how long!"

"Where is everyone else?" Jing called as the trio started running.

"Right here!"

"Wait a second!" Annie snapped. "You came alone? You moron, what were you thinking…"

"Hit the deck!" Spike yelled. She and Jing fell to the floor, just in time to see Spike shoot at some Tigers. As they fell to the side, they stood back up and began to run again.

The end of the corridor wasn't far, and Spike had them stop just before they reached it. "Let me go first." He ordered. "It might be a trap."

As he snuck out, Jing turned to Annie. "Annie, we might die tonight, and I need to tell you something I've wanted to say since the day we met!" He said quickly, then blurted out, "I'm in love with you!"

Annie was stunned speechless. All she could do was allow Jing to give her her first kiss.

"All clear…" Annie jerked away from Jing as Spike stood there smirking. "I knew you liked him!"

Annie punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Shh!" Jing waved his hands. He peeked out of the room, then nodded to the others.

They followed him out silently running into a large entrance hall decorated like a hotel lobby. Even in the shadows (Someone had shot out the lights out), Annie could see it was much fancier than the cold white Red Dragons foyer.

Spike stopped in front of the escalator. "I don't see Vicious. He was supposed to meet us here."

As soon as he said it, there was an eruption above their heads. Vicious ran down the still steps, shooting over his shoulder. Several Tigers were behind him, supplying bullets of their own.

"Come on!" Annie, Jing, and Spike ran to the giant glass double doors. Jing and Spike were already outside when Annie turned.

"Vicious, what are you doing?" She screamed. "Let's go!"

The white haired teen was at a stand still with a Tiger, their weapons pointed at each other. The Tiger was Guy. Blood from a cut on his forehead ran down Vicious's face as he glared. Guy shot, and as Vicious ducked the bullet nicked his shoulder, spraying blood.

Annie grabbed Jing as he and Spike came back in. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Vicious was shaking painfully as he tried to stand. He aimed with his uninjured arm, the one he wasn't used to using.

Guy tried to shoot again, but there was nothing but a hollow click. He tossed the gun away and ran to a fallen Tiger to grab his gun. He was two feet away when the bullet from Vicious's weapon hit him in the waist.

Rolling on the floor, Guy looked up into the glowering face of Vicious, the muzzle of his gun aimed at the Tiger's forehead.  
Suddenly, a hand wrenched Vicious's wrist. "Stop it! Leave him be!" Vicious was suddenly staring into the angry face of Mao. "Let's go."

* * *

It was a bedraggled, bleeding crew that sat in the back of Mao's car. "How'd you know we snuck out?" Asked Spike.

"I had a feeling you were planning something when you and Vicious said you wanted a sleepover." Mao was sullen as he turned left. "A sleepover for two fourteen year old boys. How gullible do you think I am?"

"So you followed us?"

Mao continued as if he hadn't heard. "I told you not to get involved. I told you that we were working on a plan."

"_Working."_ Vicious snorted. "And while you were working on yours, we were doing ours."

The car screeched to a halt. "_Yours?"_ Mao turned and pierced them all with an incensed glare. "Two teenagers running into enemy territory armed with nothing but three guns, two smoke grenades, a RPG and a penknife is not a plan! It's stupidity!" He started the car again. "You're lucky you weren't killed." He looked into the mirror at Annie and Jing. "Nor they. And by the way, I want the RPG you stole from my cabinet back. It was my father's."

Annie felt Jing's arm around her shoulder. She felt very sleepy and his shoulder was comfortable…

* * *

Annie awoke in her bed. Was everything that happened a dream? Just a bad dream?

Voices came from outside the room; Annie could see the door open a crack and she climbed off the mattress. She peered through the split into the living room.

"…I want your blessing."

"Jing…"

"I'm going to ask her anyway," Jing interrupted. "Whether you give your permission or not. But…" He paused. "I'd really appreciate it."

"You're so young."

"You were the same age when you married Mom!" Jing glowered. "And at least Annie isn't pregnant."

Behind the door, Annie forced herself not to gasp at Jing's smart mouth.

Mao scowled. "You met Damián didn't you? That bastard." He collapsed on the sofa next to Vicious, who had his shirt off. A large gray bandage covered his shoulder and he had pulled his hair into a ponytail, revealing a Band-Aid on his forehead.

On the floor under him, Spike was playing with a Bruce Lee action figure. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago, he had killed members from a rival syndicate. Right now, sitting Indian style, he looked like a young kid. Annie had to remind herself that he was.

"Why didn't you tell me that my grandfather was a Tiger?"

"Why bother?" Answered Mao. "I never thought you would see him. It didn't matter…"

"It matters to me!" Jing interrupted angrily. Vicious and Spike looked at him in surprise.

Mao didn't look at his son. Instead he stared at the coffee table. "Did he tell you about the last time he saw your mother?"

Jing looked puzzled. "No…"

"I suppose he didn't tell you then that after she left the Dragons, she went to him and asked for White Tiger protection. Not for her, but for you. And I suppose he didn't tell you that he refused."

_So that's why Damián wanted Jing to stay! _Thought Annie. _He felt guilty!_

Jing was cradling a cup of tea in his hands now. "I hate syndicates. All of them." He muttered.

"I know. You're just like your mother."

"It's not the first time I've heard that tonight." Jing looked up. "So do I have your blessing to marry Annie or not?"

Annie had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing.

"Of course you do." Mao sighed "I've always hoped you would marry her. She is…like a daughter to me. I knew you loved her. From the first night Chan carried her in unconscious and you couldn't stop staring at her, all limp and bruised in his arms. From when you insisted on carrying her dinner to her room and when you begged me to let you take her to that carnival. But I didn't want to push you. I just hope you know what you're doing, asking her at your age."

"I do." Jing stood and wiped his hands on his pants. "I'm going to propose first thing in the morning…"

Annie banged the door open. "I accept!" She yelled. She nearly tripped running to Jing and tackled him onto the couch.

Spike stood up. "Congratulations."

Vicious nodded and echoed, "Congratulations." Spike suddenly frowned.

"I'm not going to have to be the bridesmaid am I?" He winced as Annie raised her hand like she was going to smack him. Instead, she grabbed him and gave him a noogie on his fuzzy green head. Laughing, he pushed her away.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Anyone home?"

Annie jumped up. "Chan! Chan, you're alive!"

Chan smiled and walked into the apartment. "You think that _chaw hai_ could bring me down?" He proudly showed his arm, wrapped in a sling. "Can't shoot worth a damn. So," He sat down in an armchair. "What's going on?"

Jing took Annie's hand. "We're getting married."

Chan looked as if Jing had just told him the weather report. _"Finally."_

"Chan!" Mao hissed.

"You know," Spike said contemplatively. "That's means I'm going to have to move out."

"Not necessarily," Said Jing. "Annie, you know 'McHill's?'"

"The old ice cream shop where we used to get floats?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "Jing, that's been closed since Christmas! Ever since Old Man McHill died!"

Jing smiled and put his hand on her knee. "I know. And it's for sale…"


	11. Chapter 10

10: 2064

* * *

Humming, Annie put a fresh vase of blue Dahlias on the counter. It didn't really go with the dark interior of the store, but it perked things up, she thought.

Outside, Jing was signing a form for a man driving a truck with a purple penguin on the side. After the man had driven away, he came inside carrying a box. He set it on the counter.

"Never seen that truck before," Said Annie, getting a box cutter from the drawer.

"New company," Answered Jing. "They just went into business. We're their first delivery!"

"That's nice." Annie dug the knife into the tape and slit it open. Inside was a bag of phone cards, ready for sale. Pulling them out, Jing cut open the top and began to put them on a spinning rack.

"We have a good life, don't we Jing?" Annie said, leaning over the counter.

"Better than ever." He smiled at her over his shoulder.

Annie played with the wedding ring on her finger. It wasn't much to look at, just a simple gold band since most of their money (With a generous loan from Mao) had gone into the store. But she treasured it more than any other material possession she owned, even her inflatable monkey, the first present Jing had given her. It sat behind the counter, its pink soft plastic gathering dust in its creases. Jing wore an identical ring on the same finger.

"Love ya, Jing." Annie said suddenly.

He turned. "I love you too."

Annie walked into the back, where she and Jing lived. It was one room which divided into a living room and a kitchen, and a small hallway in the back, where the bedroom and the bathroom faced each other.

In the kitchen, Annie grabbed a watering can from under the counter and ran it under the faucet. Coming back out, she filled the Dahlia vase. As the water bubbled out of the green spout, she said, "Spike should be coming back in a few weeks."

Jing was still hanging phone cards. "Well, he couldn't have gotten any taller than he did last summer." For the past five years, Spike had been spending his summers on Earth, working for a mechanic named Doohan. The rest of the year he lived in Annie's old apartment, now decorated with Bruce Lee posters.

The bell rang suddenly. Jing waved. "Hey Vicious."

The twenty-year-old nodded and sat down at the counter. He slid some woo-longs across the bar. "Gimme a pack of smokes. Low tar."

Annie frowned. "Vicious, that's horrible for you!"

He shrugged. "I've been smoking pot since I was nine. Besides, I said low tar."

Annie turned to grab them from behind the register. "King sized or what?"

"100 mm, if you have them." She handed him his cigarettes and counted the money. He held his hand over the tube as he lit the end. He took a drag.

Annie shrieked as Jing walked behind her and gave her tush a goose. "Jing!" He quickly ducked into the apartment.

Another ring of the bell. This time it was Chan. "Hey Annie." He took a seat next to Vicious, who offered him a cigarette.

"All right, all right!" Annie waved away the smoke from the two men. "It's going to start looking like a pool hall in here! I should get a no smoking sign!"

Chan smirked. "You wouldn't do that, Annie."

"Yeah, Annie." Vicious echoed, grinning.

"So," Chan said as Annie turned to put the money in the register. "Guess who just had a kid?"

"Who?" Said Annie, closing the drawer.

"Guy." He answered. Vicious suddenly tightened his grip on his cigarette. "Old _chaw hai's _retired…sort of."

Annie frowned. "I still don't know what a _Chaw Hai _is."

"Don't ask." Jing called from the back.

"Anyway," Chan said, grabbing a newspaper and snuffing out his cigarette. "Word is that his girl just popped out a kid. Anyway, now that he's a Daddy, he's on indefinite hiatus from the Tigers. Still a member, just not an active one." He reached into his pocket and put some money on the counter for the paper. "Even gave up all his guns."

"Really?" Vicious muttered. He was staring at the bar.

"Yep. The new mommy doesn't want them around the baby."

"Well, I can't blame her for that." Said Annie. Vicious slid down from the stool.

"Thanks for the cigarettes, Annie."

"Where're you going?" She called. Jing emerged from the home, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Unfinished business." He answered cryptically.

"Vicious…" The door closed behind him.

Annie looked at Jing and Chan, worried. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

Later, after dinner, Jing and Annie lay in bed watching TV on the small set that sat on the bureau. Annie had her feet on her pillow by Jing and he was playing with her toes.

"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home…"

She kicked her foot. "Stop it! That tickles!"

"Goochy, goochy, goo!"

"Hey!" Annie pulled her leg away and sat up.

The man in the cowboy hat suddenly appeared on the TV. _"Amigos!" _He shouted. _"This might not be our regular time, y'all, but we gots us a special report that all you 23 million Cowboys will wanna hear! This fellow right here," _The TV flashed a mug shot of a scowling black man with slick hair in a ponytail and deep cheekbones._ "Udai Taxim, is on the run and is considered extremely dangerous, not that that'll stop some of you guys. His bounty just jumped from seventy-five million to a hundred million woo-longs! But ya know, that's what happens when you shoot a cop…"_

Annie frowned. "Is this the only thing that's ever on?" She picked up the remote and clicked off the TV.

Jing slid up to her and began to rub her shoulders amorously. She smiled and put her hand on his.

There was a loud, urgent knock on the bedroom door. "What the-" Jing got off the bed. "Didn't we lock the door?"

Jing pulled it open and Mao, still knocking, almost fell inside. "Dad?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it's an emergency." He stood up straight and tried to look nonchalant.

"How'd you get in?" Asked Annie.

Mao held up a silver ring. "The emergency key, remember? You gave it to me when you opened the store."

"Oh right."

"Dad," Jing interrupted. "What's going on? Why didn't you just call?"

Mao looked grave as he turned to his son. "Jing," He put his hands on his shoulders. "Vicious just killed a White Tiger, unprovoked."


	12. Chapter 11

11:

* * *

Annie scanned the starry night sky. She stood on a gravel runway, clutching a blanket around her shoulders. The days might have been warm, but this season, the nights had been chilly.

Jing had gone with Mao to see Vicious in the Red Dragons' prison. Vicious, that idiot! Beating up a member of an enemy syndicate was one thing, but the Red Dragons had strict rules about unwarranted killing. Vicious and Spike had shot Tigers when she and Jing were kidnapped, but it was a rescue mission, albeit one carried out behind the Dragons' backs, but a rescue mission nonetheless. To break into an apartment and shoot a Tiger point blank in the heart…Well, Vicious might have well signed his own death warrant.

A pinkish-red dot appeared in the sky. Slowly it grew larger and larger until it took on the shape of a ship. Annie watched it land about twenty yards in front of her.

The hatch opened and Spike jumped out. Annie ran toward him. "Spike!"

Spike had his jacket slung over his shoulder. "Hey, a welcoming committee!" He smiled wryly.

"Spike, what are we going to do about Vicious?" She said as they walked together.

Spike shrugged. "Not much we can do. Whatever happens, happens."

"He's lucky Guy's girlfriend had taken the kid out for the day. If he had killed them, the Van would've had him shot on the spot."

Spike nodded. "No tolerance for killing children."

Annie turned to him. "Spike, I'm scared. I don't want the Van to kill Vicious, but at the same time I do!"

Spike looked appalled. "Annie!"

She shook her head. "No I mean it! There's something wrong with Vicious! I don't know if he's crazy or what, but he frightens me! Sometimes he's charming and funny and just the best guy in the world, and other times I'm afraid he's going to slit my throat if I look at him wrong!"

"Stop it Annie!" Spike grasped her shoulders. "Vicious has been my best friend since I was thirteen!"

Annie nodded somberly. "I know, but still…"

"Come on, Annie!" Spike put an arm around her. "If Vicious was nuts, I'd know it by now! Let's just go back to Mao's and wait for the news!" He turned and led her towards the ship.

Annie wrinkled her nose. "You're still driving that flying junk bucket?"

Spike nodded proudly. "Yep, she's my baby!"

"I'm surprised 'she' hasn't broken into a thousand pieces by now."

Spike patted the side of the ship, where it said 'Swordfish II.' "She's a lot stronger than she looks. I reckon we'll be together ten years, maybe twenty."

Annie climbed into the back. "Spike, you need a girlfriend."

Spike strapped himself into the driver's. "I'm flattered at your proposal, Annie. But aren't you married? Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head where Annie had slapped him. Grimacing, he shut the hatch and pulled up into the sky.

* * *

Mao and Jing arrived about forty-five minutes after Spike and Annie. Annie had made tea and as the father and son duo sat in the living room, she handed them cups.

Mao took a long drink before answering. "It seems there's nothing we can do. Vicious _will _be punished and the punishment for killing a rival syndicate member without reason is death."

"Mao," Annie was crouched by his knee. "He must've had a reason! To kill just for the hell of it…that's crazy!"

"Vicious has held a grudge against Guy ever since you two were kidnapped." Mao said somberly, looking at her and Jing. "He has seen Guy as a great enemy for six years, and once he learned that he was vulnerable…" He didn't finish.

"You mean," Said Spike. "That Vicious can't let go of an offense until he's punished the offender?" He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded tightly.

"Correct." Mao answered, then hung his head. "I shouldn't have stopped him from killing Guy. If he had back then, then there would've been no punishment."

"But don't you think Vicious _should _be punished?" Asked Annie. Jing and Mao looked at her in shock. Spike turned his head away so he couldn't see her.

"You mean…" Said Mao. "You want him to die?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you do." Muttered Spike.

Annie shot Spike a dirty look. "I just think that Vicious needs to learn that he can't get away with whatever he wants!"

"And what do you want us to do?" Spike said angrily. "Spank him? He's a grown man, Annie!" He grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder. "I need a cigarette."

"Spike…" Jing stood up. The door slammed behind him. Mao and Jing looked at Annie.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have said that," Said Jing. "Not in front of Spike."

"He can't keep denying that Vicious isn't right in the head!"

"No," Said Mao. "Sooner or later, he'll have to face the fact that Vicious…" Annie guessed he was going to say 'Is a psychopath' but he didn't complete the sentence. "But right now, all he sees is his best friend, about to face a firing squad, and he's scared."

"Spike?" Jing looked dubious. "I didn't think Spike was afraid of anything."

"Maybe this is the first time." Mao stood up and finished his tea. "It's very late. Why don't you two sleep in Jing's old room for tonight?"


	13. Chapter 12

12:

* * *

Jing's old bed was smaller than the queen size he and Annie shared at home, and they were squished together. Right now, Jing lay snoozing, his one arm draped across Annie's chest and the other behind her, her head resting on his elbow.

The sun was rising; it was six AM and she hadn't slept, save for a few short bursts of slumber. She wanted to sleep. If she slept, she could forget about everything, Vicious, his trial and sentencing in two hours, and most of all, Spike. His piercing glare and sharp tone of voice made her stomach hurt as if someone had punched it.

Annie untangled herself from Jing's limbs and slipped out of bed.

* * *

In Mao's kitchen, Annie found herself a glass and a bottle of wine in the fridge. She poured herself a little and took a sip. Gagging, she spat it into the sink and continued to cough, the yellow liquid dribbling down her face.

"You should read the label before you drink, Annie." Looking up, she saw Mao for the first time at the table. She read the bottle: _Cooking Rice Liquor._

"Your poor husband learned that the hard way the first time he tried to sneak a drink." Mao stood and walked to the cabinet. He pulled out two shot glasses and set them down. "There is some Du Kang in the bottom. We'll both have some."

Father and daughter-in-law sat at the table, silently nursing their alcohol. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm?" Mao looked up from his glass. "For what?"

"For saying Vicious needs to be punished."

"There is no need to _be_ sorry, Annie-San," Answered Mao. "You were right. Vicious needs to be taught."

Annie was quiet. "He's a psychopath, isn't he?"

"I believe so." Mao answered.

"You know," Said Annie, taking a nip. "Last night, I was really confused. I want Vicious to be gone, but if he does, what about Spike?"

"What about him?"

"Spike is his best friend. If Vicious dies, it'll rip him apart, and me too."

"I thought you were afraid of him."

"I am," Answered Annie. "But I can't live with the guilt! Spike will never forgive me for what I said!" She bent her head down. "I don't even know if I can forgive myself." She felt like crying, but she held back the tears. She wanted to be strong in front of Mao. "Am I selfish, Mao?"

"Never." Mao drained his Du Kang and stood. He tipped Annie's chin upward, and the tears in her eyes began to fall. "I'll take care of everything." His face was grim as he walked out of the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 13

13:

* * *

Annie, Jing, and Mao sat in the Van's chamber. The three elders reminded Annie of mummies. Their skin was pale and wrinkled and they looked like toads.

Annie fiddled with her fingers until Jing put a hand on hers. He gave a comforting smile, which she returned.

It was then she noticed two boys sitting in front. They looked about sixteen and twelve. The older one kept a blank face, but the other kept turning around and fidgeting.

Annie leaned near Jing. "Who's that?"

"Shin and Lin," Answered Mao. "Wang Long's grandsons, and Ping Long and Sou Long's great nephews. Their parents passed away recently and so they've been brought here to start their training. They will succeed the Van when they finally pass on."

Annie thought that could be at any moment.

Mao looked at Jing and smiled. "Along you."

Jing's mouth was tight. "Why me?"

"You are my son, and I am second only to the Van. And since Ping Long and Sou Long only have daughters and granddaughters, it is natural that you will become the third."

Jing was about to protest when Spike plopped down in the seat beside him. His eyes were bloodshot and he smelled strongly of whiskey. His clothes were dirty and even more wrinkled than usual. Annie guessed he had spent the night sleeping in a gutter.

"Spike?" He turned away. Annie tried to put her hand on his, but he pulled it away. "Spike, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

The doors in the back opened and everyone in the room turned. Chan and another Dragon escorted Vicious in handcuffs through the aisle and up to the front.

The Van, seated together in a row, looked down at Vicious. They spoke in order.

"Vicious, you have been charged with the grave crime of killing a rival syndicate member…"

"One who was unarmed. Such an offense without reason or permission cannot be tolerated."

"How do you plead to these accusations?" They waited. Vicious, glaring, said nothing.

"Very well," Said Wang Long. "Your silence more than makes a plea for you. Vicious, you are hereby sentenced to…"

"Wait!" Mao stood up. "I will speak for the boy!" There was gasping and murmuring throughout the room as Mao approached the Van. He sank to his knees in respect.

"Mao Yenrai," Said Wang Long. "Our faithful Capo. Why is it that you defend this boy? We know you have taken him in and trained him…"

"But he is still insolent and arrogant." Finished Sou Long. "And the best training in the world cannot cure that. We have seen you turn others into great soldiers…" He paused and they all looked up. Annie realized they were looking at Spike. Spike must've realized it too; he looked surprised, and a bit uncomfortable.

"But this one still goes his own way."

"He has no sense of humility, no respect. And nothing can be made of one who shows such contempt."

"Please," Said Mao, his hands clasped on his lap. "I know the boy still has a lot to learn…"

"He should've learned it by now."

"Some take longer than others." Mao said. "He has made a mistake. He _will_ learn…" He shot Vicious a glare. "And I will continue to teach him. He is only a boy after all and he is an asset to the Red Dragons. His combat skills are surpassed by few, even those older and more experienced than him. In battle, he is courageous…"

"Foolhardy, you mean." Said Wang Long. "Yes, Mao, we know about the rescue mission to save your son and his wife six years ago. And we know of the confrontation between Vicious and the White Tiger, the same one he killed yesterday!"

There was more gasping. Annie felt her stomach twist.

"However," Said Sou Long. "Your reverence and passion do affect us."

"We will free the boy." Said Wang Long.

Gasping again.

"But one more mistake like this, and no amount of pleading on your part will save his life." He continued and nodded to Chan, who unlocked Vicious's cuffs.

As he rubbed his wrist, Ping Long said, "Let this be a final warning to you, Vicious. You will abide by our rules as we have set them, and you will learn to show deference to your elders." To Mao, he said, "Let us hope you don't live to regret this. Or worse, do not live long enough."

Mao bowed. _"Mm goi."_ He said several times before standing up.

He turned to Vicious, who said nothing but strode out of the courtroom without looking at anybody. Annie felt sick, as if this were only the beginning of a long, tragic journey.

Suddenly Wang Long spoke again. "Spike Spiegel, approach us."

He stood shakily and Annie watched him walk beside Mao. "Hung over I see." Said Wang Long. "Hardly the way to greet us, but no matter. You are one of our most reliable and skilled members."

"At such a young age, 'tis truly remarkable how capable you are, even under dire circumstances." Said Ping Long.

"Therefore," Said Sou Long. "We wish you to train Lin, one of our successors."

The boy stood up and walked by Spike. "You have an extra room in your apartment. Take him in and begin his education tomorrow…"

As Mao came to join Jing and Annie, Jing glared. "What?" Asked Mao.

"Why couldn't you do that for Mom?" Jing turned on his heel and strode out of the room.


	15. Chapter 14

Note to readers: I know it's been infinity and a day since I last updated, but my flash drive is still missing. I've had to rewrite the entire last part of the fic from memory, and in some cases, change what I couldn't remember.

Also of note, I did change some things in the existing chapters, the only major one being Jing changed from second-in-line for the third Van seat to first (If that makes any sense to you.).

For those of you who put 'Annie's Song' on your update and favorite stories lists, thank you for reading, and thank you for putting up with the long wait.

14: December 31, 2068:

* * *

White, pea sized flurries fell from the sky, melting instantly the moment they touched the dirty sidewalk. Annie held her coat, which would no longer zip, shut tight as she stood by the car.

"C'mon Jing!" She called impatiently. "Everyone's waiting!"

"All right, all right!" He called back as he stuck the key in the store lock and gave it a good twist. Sticking the ring back in his pocket, he headed toward Annie. Suddenly, he stumbled, caught himself before his knees could touch the pavement and jerked back up.

Annie rushed to his side and caught his arm. "Are you all right?"

Jing shook off the close call. "Never better," he said. "The walk's slippery from the snow, that's all!"

"Hmm," was Annie's reply as she walked with him, arm in arm to the car. Inside, Jing started the engine. Annie checked herself in the rearview mirror.

_Thirteen years? _She thought._ Has it really been almost thirteen years since we met? How can we be so much older? _They were only twenty-nine and thirty, but Annie could see the age creeping up on them. The other day, Jing had found his first gray hair. Annie, never a string bean, had gained even more weight during the past decade. Small wrinkles had appeared underneath both their eyes.

_I look like my mother, _thought Annie. _But that's my father's face._

Jing pulled into the parking lot in front of the pool hall. Putting an arm around Annie, the two ducked their heads and ran for the building; it was getting even colder as the night dragged on. As they opened the door, jazz music and the smell of cigarettes overwhelmed them.

Inside, Jing took Annie's coat. The pool hall was dark and dingy, lights from above barely illuminating the seedy joint. Vicious and some other Dragons were in the back, hunched over a table.

Vicious hit the green striped ball into a pocket. "Look who's here," he said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Hi Vicious." Turning to Annie, Jing said, "I'm getting some beer. Do you want anything?"

"Tequila, gold." Said Annie, then as an afterthought, "On the rocks."

"My drink of choice." Annie turned toward the new voice, and for the first time, noticed a beautiful blonde woman sitting on a barstool. She nodded to the bartender. "Get me one too."

Annie went to join her. Hopping up on the stool, she could see the blonde woman was wearing a leather black outfit and had sunglasses on her head.

As the tapster slid their drinks across the bar, Vicious called, "Jing, do you wanna play me?"

"Sure," Jing said. He walked over to the table. Another man was there; he made drugs for Vicious to sell.

As they started racking up the balls, Annie and the new woman watched. "I haven't seen you here before," said Annie to her.

"I just moved here," she replied. "My name's Julia."

"Annie Yenrai."

Julia sipped her drink. "I was in nursing school, but my student loan didn't go through this semester, so I had to drop out. Vicious got me a job here at the pool hall until I can earn enough money to go back. He's good friends with the owner."

"So you know Vicious?"

"You could say that," answered Julia. "We're an item."

"Really?" Annie had to contain her surprise. Vicious had never had a girlfriend; Vicious slept with easy women and never saw them again. Having a significant other was something entirely new for him.

"He must really like you." Annie watched Julia drain her tequila and put it back on the bar.

"I hope so." Said Julia as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a carton. Taking out a cigarette and a lighter from her pocket, she put the cancer stick in her mouth and lit the end. She blew the smoke from her blood red lips (They reminded Annie of Snow White's) and wandered over to the table to watch the game, cigarette between her long, white fingers.

The door to the pool hall opened. Spike entered with his jacket over his shoulder. "Hey Guys! Sorry I took so long to get here," he said, walking to the table with his usual lanky stride. "Dragon…"

Julia turned and looked at him. Spike stopped in mid sentence. He looked as though he'd been smacked.

Vicious hit the solid magenta ball, which bounced off of the side. "Spike, you're late!" He admonished.

"Dragon business," he said, still staring at Julia.

"Whatever. You're in next game." It wasn't a question.

Jing finished his turn, and Vicious hit the remaining balls into their pockets. "Good luck," Jing tossed Spike his pool stick. "You'll need it."

Jing took a seat on the barstool Julia had previously been occupying. "So," he said, referring to Julia. "What do you think of her?" He reached into the complimentary bowl of pretzels the bartender had put out.

"Vicious seems to like her," Annie replied, her eyes fastened on Julia.

"So does Spike." Spike was sitting on the edge of the pool table, next to Julia. Vicious was on her other side, showing her how to hold a pool stick.

Jing washed his pretzels with the last of his beer. "Cripes, these things are tasteless," he griped. "It's like chewing sticks. Hey bartender? Can we get some rice balls?"

As the barman put the plate in front of the couple, behind him the TV droned on. _"Fighting on Titan has intensified dramatically during the past month. Today the Martian government announced that they are calling for volunteers to join the army for what is now being called the Titan War. As everyone knows, for the past eighteen years the government has been trying to conquer Titan and make it a Martian territory, but efforts remain futile as the desert dwellers of the planet continually fight to keep what they call 'their home.' Martian President Watanabe says…"_

"Turn that off!" Called Julia, over the sounds of balls clicking. "It's depressing!"

As the screen turned black, Jing checked his watch. "Hey, guys! It's almost midnight!" Everyone gathered around the bar as the tapster pulled out a bottle of lukewarm champagne and uncorked it. He began to fill up empty glasses and pass them out.

"Ok, everybody…" Jing started the countdown. "Five, four…"

Everyone joined in. _"Three, two, one!" _As the word 'one' fell from their lips, fireworks exploded outside._ "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Annie wrapped her arm around Jing's and let him sip from her goblet as she drank from his. "To a year we'll never forget." She said.

Spike said something that Annie couldn't hear, but made Julia laugh hard.

Jing echoed his wife. "To a year we'll never forget."


	16. Chapter 15

15: March 2069:

* * *

It was a warm day; spring had come early for Tharsis City. Inside the store, Annie counted out change for a customer.

"…Six, seven, eight." She handed him his woo-longs and he picked up his things, which included a long sheet of scratcher's cards. "Thank you! Come again!"

On his way out, the shopper passed Jing, who was sitting on a stool by the magazine rack. He was holding a newspaper, but his eyes were above the page, glazed and distant.

Annie opened the register and put in the bill. "I've seen that guy before. He always buys the same thing: a porno mag, a gallon of milk, and lotto tickets."

Jing didn't answer, and Annie continued. "Maybe we should start playing the lotto, Jing. Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky." She looked up. Jing was still staring into space. "Hey!"

He started. "Huh?"

Annie walked out from behind the register. "Hey, are you ok?"

Jing folded the paper and slipped it underneath his stool. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with something."

"There's a flu going around."

"That must be it."

Annie stood behind her husband and slipped her arms underneath his pits and wrapped them around his chest. "Poor baby. I should put you to bed."

"Good idea," he agreed. "A nap would probably help."

Annie smiled insidiously. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh." Jing rubbed the hands that were trying to undo his shirt buttons. "I'd love to, Sweetie, but I don't have the energy."

"In that case," said Annie. "You should take that nap." She helped him up. "Go on then. I'll take care of the store." She gave him a slap on the butt and he grinned over his shoulder as he went into the home.

Annie frowned. Jing had been getting tired awfully fast lately. It seemed that doing almost anything would zap his energy. Maybe he should see a doctor.

She was just about to follow him to suggest it when the store bell rang. Annie turned. "Hi Mao."

Her father-in-law stood in the doorway, looking excited as he rubbed his hands together. "Where's Jing?"

"He's gone to take a nap. Why? What's happened?"

Mao picked up a box of white tea and set on the counter with some woo-longs. As Annie rung it up, he said, "It finally happened! The Van have selected Jing for an assignment!" Annie felt her heart drop suddenly into her stomach.

"What?"

"Now that Vicious is fighting in the war, they want Jing to make an exchange in his place! Isn't that wonderful, Annie?"

Annie suppressed the urge to tell him how wonderful she really thought it was. Instead, she said, "Mao, that's not a good idea! Jing is sick!"

"Sick? What do you mean?"

"He's got the flu and he should stay in bed!"

Mao frowned. "Annie, I've spent months trying to convince the Van to give Jing a chance! If he ever wants to be a Dragon Leader, he needs to step up!"

"But Mao, the flu…"

"He'll be fine!" Mao insisted. "Spike will be there with him and he can take antibiotics before he leaves! Honestly Annie, you worry too much about him!"

_And you don't worry enough, _she thought as she watched Mao go in the back to tell Jing. Her stomach hurt, a sign, in her mind, that this was a very bad idea.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

* * *

"I don't like this!" Annie said for the tenth time.

She was sitting on the sofa in the living room, slouching with her arms crossed. The wall clock above the TV said it was seven exactly. Jing stood in front of her, trying to load bullets into a revolver, but his hand kept slipping. Finally, Annie stood up and did it for him. As she pushed the slugs into the chamber, she said, "Are you sure you're going to be all right?"

"No, but what choice do I have?" Jing took the gun. "Besides, maybe if I do this one thing, Dad'll get off my back."

"Or he'll bring the heat down even more!" Annie argued. Jing sighed and stuffed the gun in his jacket pocket. Annie took his arm. "Jing, please don't go. I have a feeling about this…"

"That this is going to end badly?" He finished for her. "So do I. A strong feeling. But if I don't, I'm only going to piss off the Van…and Dad."

"To Hell with the Van!" Annie didn't say to Hell with Mao; she knew that would be taking it too far. Instead, she said, "I don't care about the Van! I care about you! I don't want you out there, exchanging drugs or weapons or marmalade or whatever it is they're making a deal for! I want you here, safe at home and bullet free!"

Jing embraced her. "Hey, don't worry about me, all right? I'll be ok! It'll be really quick and then I'll be back here lickity split!" He rubbed her hair. "Ok?" Her face in his chest, Annie inhaled. Like always, he smelled like the air before a rain shower; it was his unique scent that she had come to cherish every time they made love.

Jing kissed her and headed toward the door. "You come back to me in one piece!"

"Will do!" As the door shut, Annie thought gloomily, _I should've stapled him to the wall._

* * *

Two hours passed. Annie tried to distract herself by doing the dishes by hand, even though they had a dishwasher. After that, she made herself some popcorn and lay down on the couch to watch an old movie on TV. It was in English with subtitles; a handsome man was accused of killing his wife and now was being chased by a police officer through a sewer.

Annie put the bowl on the floor and pulled a red blanket around her as she curled herself into a ball underneath.

The handsome man was pointing a gun at the officer as they stood in ankle deep water. Annie couldn't understand what he was yelling, but the subtitle said, _I did not kill my wife!_

Her thoughts turned to Jing. He should've been home by now. She frowned. _Where could he be?_

_Just relax, _said another part of her brain. _Spike's there! He'll be fine!_

_Liar! _Argued the first part. _I _still _say you should've stapled him to the wall!_

On the TV, the man ran down the sewer pipe and stopped at the edge, which led down a waterfall to the outside. Just as the man jumped over the falls, the door smashed open and Jing fell inside. Annie screamed. She stepped in the popcorn bowl and flipped it over as she ran to him, but she didn't notice. Falling on her knees, she pulled his bleeding body onto her lap.

"Jing!" She cried. "Oh my poor baby, what happened?"

"I dunno…" he said weakly. "One minute everything was fine, the next all hell broke loose. Everyone was shooting and screaming, so I ran." He was bleeding out the side of his mouth as he spoke.

"Wait a minute!" She demanded. "You left Spike alone? Jing!"

"I told you I was a coward."

Annie could feel his body twitching as she held him. "I'm driving you to the hospital! Now!"

* * *

The hospital room was cool and bland with plain vanilla walls, tiled floor and blankets. Jing was underneath one in a hospital gown, eating strawberry ice cream from a plastic cobalt colored bowl. Annie sat at his side, her face furious. "You're never going out there again!" She said angrily.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said with his mouth full of frozen dairy.

"I don't care what Mao says! And when Mao does get here, I'm going to rip him a new one so big, he'll be able to give birth out his ass!"

The doctor entered. He was a small mustachioed man with gray flyaway hair and a sour expression. He held a clipboard in his liver spotted hands as he approached the bed. Annie sat up straight. "How is he, Doctor? Is he to be ok?"

"Mrs. Yenrai," the doctor said, flipping a page over the back of the board. "Your husband's wounds were mostly superficial. He's not to going to die, at least not from anything that happened tonight." Annie breathed a sigh of relief and the doctor continued. "Mr. Yenrai, when you came in to the ER, you were twitching something fierce."

"He was in shock," said Annie flatly.

"As you know, I drew some blood and sent it to the labs to run some tests."

Annie raised her brows; she didn't like where this was heading. "What kind of tests?"

The doctor looked grim. "Mr. Yenrai, we're not sure yet, but we believe you have what is called Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis."

The floor suddenly disappeared and Annie felt her spirit float away. She could see herself sitting in the chair waxy and motionless like a comatose rag doll. Yuck! Was she really that _fat?_ Jing looked perplexed as he asked the doctor, "What's that? Is that like Multiple Sclerosis?" Boy was he hot; what was he doing sleeping with an overstuffed beanbag chair like her anyway?

"Similar. Very similar. The symptoms include twitching and clumsiness and loss of energy, but also eventual paralysis." Annie's soul was flying higher. Only the ceiling was keeping her still in the room. "Mr. Yenrai, that's no good way to say this, but ALS is fatal."

At the word fatal, Annie's soul slammed back into her head and she stood up and screamed. "You're lying!"

Jing jerked like he'd forgotten she was there. He took her hand. "Annie, calm down!"

"Calm down? This isn't fair!" She cried. She knew she sounded like a two-year-old, but she didn't care. She sunk down on the bed and buried her head in Jing's shoulder. "Jing…"

"Oh Annie…" He sighed. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mao run in.

"Jing!" He rushed to the side of the bed. "Are you all right?"

"No, he's not." said Annie in an acidic tone.

Jing adjusted his back against the flat pillow. "What about Spike? Is he…"

"He's fine," said Mao. "He collapsed in front of the pool hall while Julia was closing up. She's taking care of him." He put his hand on Jing's back. "My son, I'm so sorry! Next time you go, I'll send five Dragons with you…"

"Next time?" Annie slid off the bed and stood up. "There isn't going to be a next time!"

"Annie…"

"No!" She roared angrily. She punched the lamp sitting on the stand next to the bed; it careened onto the floor with a crash. "No Dragons, no exchanges, no more syndicate shit!"

"Annie!" Mao and Jing both cried, flabbergasted.

Annie leaned forward over the bed and yelled at Mao, "You stupid Son of a Bitch! All you can think about is your dirty deals and your future in the syndicate!"

Mao's eyes flashed angrily but he remained totally calm as if he weren't mad at all. It reminded Annie of Jing when he was angry. "My only concern is for Jing! Everything I do in the syndicate is to insure _his_ future!"

"Uh," Jing looked up at the two people arguing over his head. "Jing's right here. Doesn't he get a say in this?"

"Well guess what?" Annie ignored her husband and continued to yell. "He doesn't have a future! Jing's dying!"


	18. Chapter 17

17: July

* * *

The unusually warm spring gave way to an unbearably hot summer. Humidity hung thickly in the air. Little kids were playing in the street, taking turns squirting each other with someone's garden hose. A few middle aged men sat on their stoops, wearing wife-beaters, or no shirt at all, and smoking.

Annie was inside, putting laundry away. As she hung shirts up on hangers and stuffed them in the closet, Jing lay on the bed. "You know, sometimes people with ALS can live up to ten years or more." He said.

"Jing, that only happens in ten percent of cases," she replied, putting away a purple button up blouse. "And your doctor said your ALS is too far progressed anyway." She sighed and turned. "I'm sorry, Jing. I'm being a pessimistic buttface today."

"It's ok," he patted the spread next to him. "Come on and sit here." She slid next to him, and he put his arm around her. As she rested against his chest, she could feel the muscles in his arm jerking.

A week later, Jing lost movement in his legs.

* * *

As the summer days grew hotter, Jing grew weaker. When she wasn't in the store, Annie spent every spare minute trying to make him comfortable. Julia used her connections to get Jing a free wheelchair, but many days, he simply lay on the bed and watched TV. When he got bored, he'd wheel out to the living room and watch TV there. The rest of the time he slept, his ALS draining whatever energy he could muster.

* * *

July was almost over. On the first of the month, during lunch, a little boy with sandy colored hair and freckles stopped inside the store, carrying a box.

Annie was behind the counter, stocking liquor, when he stepped up to the register. "Hey Lady? Free puppies! You want one?"

Annie put down the wine and turned. "Say what?"

He put the box down and pulled out a squirming pup. "Our dog, Vache, got pregnant and the landlord says we can only have one dog in the house. So we have to give 'em away." He handed the dog to Annie. "He's the nicest one! You can have him, if you want."

The brown and white pup licked Annie's hand. For a moment, she actually considered taking it. It was so cute, especially with no tail. Then she shook her head.

"Sorry, Kid. I got too much on my mind right now." She gave back the puppy. "It's just not a good time."

"Then," he asked. "Can I put this outside your store?" He pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper from his pocket and held it up. In a scrawl, it said, "Pupies 4 Free!" and a phone number.

"Sure, Kid."

He beamed and picked up the box. "Thanks, Lady!" As he turned to leave, Julia entered. She was carrying several containers, but she smiled, switched hands, and bent down to pet the puppies.

"How cute!"

"Do you want one?"

"Sorry, Sweetie. It's not allowed in my apartment." She approached the counter. "Hello Annie."

"Good afternoon, Julia." Annie replied. "Your usual pack of low tar?"

"Not today," she set the containers on the counter. "Here! I've made you some casseroles. You can freeze them and reheat them if you don't feel like cooking while you're taking care of Jing."

Annie felt faint shock at the kind act. "Julia! Thank you so much!" She smiled and picked up the Tupperware. "Come inside and I'll heat up some for both of us!"

As both women walked into the back, neither of them saw the bespectacled Indian man outside talking to the boy. He was holding the puppy the youngster had offered Annie and smiling.

* * *

In the kitchen, Julia took a seat while Annie peeled the lid off the top container. It was spaghetti and tomato sauce with slices of yellow and green squash. She put it in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes.

As she sat down, Julia asked, "How's Jing?"

"He's sleeping right now," Annie bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep a strong front. "Every day is a little bit-a little bit harder," she swallowed. "B-but we get by, one step at a time."

Julia looked sad. "Annie…"

The front broke and Annie began to weep. "Oh Julia! I don't know what I'm going to do!" She cried into her hands. Julia scooted her chair over and put a comforting arm around Annie. "He's getting worse and worse! I know he won't live until Christmas, but he's adamant about not dying in a hospital! How can I take care of him at home? I love him more than life itself, but I'm just one person! Should I make him go to a hospital? That's not fair, though! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, what about Hospice?"

Annie looked up. The tears in her ebony colored eyes made Julia appear blurry. "Hospice?" She repeated. Neither heard the timer go off.

Julia nodded. "I'm not a registered nurse, but I've worked as a candy striper, and I have some college training…"

Annie clasped Julia's hand. "You'd do that for us?"

"Of course," Julia answered. "In fact, you both can stay at my apartment until the time comes. For free, of course."

"Oh Julia!" The tears fell faster. "No wonder Spike loves you!"

Julia looked a little embarrassed. "Is it that obvious?" Annie nodded and Julia sighed. "Is it obvious that I love him?" Another nod. "We never meant for it to happen. A pathetic excuse I know, but Vicious has been fighting on Titan for six months. And Spike and I have a connection that I've never had with any man, or person for that matter. The only thing Vicious and I have in common is that we smoke the same kind of cigarettes." Again, Julia sighed. "He's coming home in two weeks. I guess Spike and I will just have to play it cool."

Annie didn't ask why Julia didn't just dump Vicious's sorry ass for Spike. They both knew the answer without speaking.


	19. Chapter 18

18:

* * *

That evening, Annie sealed the store door with a sign that said, "Temporarily Closed for Family Business." The first dawn of August would break tomorrow and she and Jing would be living with Julia.

Julia proved to be an excellent nurse. Jing couldn't have been in better care at a real hospital. She served him three meals a day, and when Jing lost the use of his right arm, she began to feed him herself. She brought books, magazines, and newspapers to read aloud, rented movies he wanted to see, and even gave massages when he was feeling sore.

Although Julia never asked for anything, Annie helped out by doing housework and buying groceries. She knew they were both in debt to Julia's generosity and felt she couldn't do enough to repay her.

One day, as Annie washed dishes, she listened to Julia, who was reading the Japanese translation of 'Call of the Wild' to Jing in the next room: _"'He was older than the days he had seen or the breaths he had drawn. He linked the past with the present, and the eternity behind him throbbed through him in a mighty rhythm to which he swayed as the tides and seasons swayed…'"_

There was a knock at the door. Annie wiped her soapy hands on a yellowish-green and white plaid towel and went to answer it.

"Mao!" Immediately, she felt a twinge of guilt inside. She and Mao had had only brief, uncomfortable conversations since her blowup at the hospital. They usually went something like, "How are you?" "Fine." "That's good."

Today, however, Mao seemed somewhat distracted and perplexed. "Where's Jing?"

"In the bedroom, resting." Said Annie. She followed him to the spare room.

"'…_To plunge into the forest, and on and on, he knew not where or why…'" _Julia stopped stood up out of the vermilion armchair Spike had dragged into the room for her. "Hi, Mao."

"Hello, Julia."

She stuck a bookmark where she had been reading. "I'll give you some privacy."

Jing's skin had become ashy and pallid since the New Year, and it hung over his face like excess Play-Dough. Still, he smiled brightly as Mao sat down on the daisy-patterned comforter. "What's up, Pop?"

"The Van," Mao answered. "They've called for you to appear in front of them Saturday the Seventeenth."

"That's just two days!" Annie cried. Mao nodded.

Jing propped himself up as best he could with his good arm. "What do they want with me? I'm useless to them! I can't even turn a doorknob!"

Annie's heart leapt into her throat. She could actually feel it beating in her esophagus. "They're not going to kill him, are they?"

Mao looked taken aback at the thought. "I hope not! Why would they? The Van are strict and they can be merciless, but they are not savages!"

"But Jing said it himself!" She exclaimed, standing in front of Mao as he sat on the bed. "He's useless to the Van! They have no reason to keep him around, especially since he can't be a leader now!"

"Hallelujah," muttered Jing, releasing his left elbow and allowing himself to flop on the pillow. Mao shot him a dirty look.

Annie circled around to the other side of the bed. She crawled up on the mattress and put her arms protectively around Jing as if he were a teddy bear. "He's not going!"

"He has to."

"Over my dead body!"

"Exactly!" Mao answered. "Over all our dead bodies if he doesn't!"

"He's right," Jing agreed. "If I run, the Van will kill us regardless of whatever they want now."

"If you go, they may kill you anyway!"

Jing looked up at her. "I think I should take my chances and see them. Besides, if I do run, we're all dead. If not, well…just me. Maybe."

Annie felt her skin crawl. "I won't let that happen!"

"You know what Spike always says…" Said Jing.

"'Whatever happens, happens.'" They all recited. They all sighed and sat back against the headboard.

Annie pulled Jing closer and tighter to her. No, _not_ whatever happens, happens. That might've been Spike's code to live by (That and punch first, ask questions later, then punch again), but it wasn't good enough for her.

She wouldn't let the Van slaughter her husband like a horse with a broken leg. She wasn't sure what to do or how, but damned if she was going to stand by and watch.


	20. Chapter 19

19:

* * *

Annie couldn't eat. The omelet Julia had cooked lay untouched on her plate, growing cooler by the minute. She was balancing it on her knee as she sat on the end of Jing's bed.

Julia was feeding Jing. As she brought the fork up to his mouth, she said, "Everything will work out for the best, Annie."

Annie twisted her head to look at them. "You think so?" She sighed and put the eggs on the comforter. "I wish I could be so sure."

Jing swallowed the eggs he was chewing. "This is really good, Julia! Best omelet ever!"

Annie cocked an eyebrow and he gave a sheepish grin. "Next to yours, Sweetie!"

* * *

Julia helped Annie get Jing into the car. She bent down to the passenger side window. "I'll meet you there. I'm going with Spike to meet Vicious when his ship touches down."

Annie nodded and pressed the button to roll up the glass.

As they drove down the road, Jing said, "You're focusing your eyes on the hood of the car! Look down the road!"

Annie smirked. "Thirteen years and you're still teaching me how to drive."

He smirked back. "Thirteen years and you're still needing to be taught." With his good hand, he pressed the button for the radio.

They were quiet for five minutes as they listened to the music. It was a song Annie had never heard before (It sounded old) and it was in English.

Finally, she asked, "Do you understand what he's singing at all?"

"A little," Jing replied. He cleared his throat and began to sing_, "'You fill up my senses like a night in the forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain, like a storm in the desert…' _Something, Something…'_You fill up my senses_…' I can't understand the rest."

"Oh," said Annie. "It's pretty. Maybe we can look up the translation on the computer later."

"Yeah, we should."

"You know," Annie said, looking at him. "There's something I don't understand…"

The car started to swerve. "Keep your eyes on the road!" Jing instructed. Annie swung the wheel back.

"Jing, why are you doing this?" She asked. "You've always claimed to be a coward, and yet…"

"Well," said Jing. "I am going to die anyway, but that's not the reason."

"What is?"

"I guess you've just given me a reason to have courage." Annie tightened her grip on the wheel. Jing put his good hand on hers. "Just relax. You're too tense."

* * *

Annie wheeled Jing in front of the Van. _To think I haven't been here since Vicious's trial. _Jing had come several times at Mao's insistence, but Annie had deliberately stayed as far away from the Van as she could.

They sat on their high thrones now, staring down at Jing through the cracked skin around their eyes.

Wang Long began, "Jing Yenrai, the only son of our highest in command, Mao Yenrai. We have called you here for one purpose."

Ping Long added, "We have heard that you, Jing Yenrai, are dying. Though…" The doors in the back opened and Spike and Julia filed in followed by Vicious.

Annie craned her neck to look. She hadn't seen Vicious in six months since that February morning when the wind chill cut through clothing and pressed itself to bare skin like the sharp end of a knife. That morning Vicious's ship had arrived to carry him and other young men to the desert planet where the heat was intense and the wind blew the sand so that it reached up and literally slapped you in the face. At least that's what Annie had read.

Vicious' hair had gotten longer. It hung down like a white, silky frame. He slumped in his chair and slung an arm around Julia, who slid uncomfortable eyes at Spike next to her.

The Van continued unperturbed by the interruption. "Though your wheelchair in itself offers more than enough proof, we would have preferred to hear from yourself." His face suddenly became cold and he leaned forward. "Jing, tell us. Is it true that you have less than a year to live?"

"Yes," said Jing in an emotionless voice.

"You do know that your father promised to that you would one day become part of the Van."

"Yes."

Annie's stomach was twisted in knots. She couldn't take much more.

"It seems that fate, rather than your father, has decided your future for you. We…"

"What do you want from him?" Annie heard herself holler. The entire room recoiled. Still she couldn't stop. "My husband is dying! He can't even walk, and yet you call him here to remind him of a foolish promise that was made for him! Something he never wanted!"

Jing leaned over as best he could. "Annie, shush!" Instead, she ran over to his chair and flung herself down, placing her face halfway in his lap and halfway glaring at the Van.

"I don't know what you want, but if you've called him here today to kill him, you'll have to kill me first."

There was more gasping. Mao actually stood up out of his seat, shock spreading on his creased face.

"Calm down, Woman," admonished Wang Long. "We have no intention of killing anyone today."

Annie pulled her head up. "You don't?"

"You don't?" Jing echoed. Mao almost collapsed in his chair, wiping sweat off his face with his sleeve.

"Jing, we know you have no love for the Dragons. And one with no love for the Dragons can never lead."

"We decided long ago that you would not take the third seat."

"In fact, we have already chosen who will." The Van looked across the room. Everyone turned to see. They were staring at Spike.

He startled and pointed to himself. "Me?" Rage flashed on Vicious's face. He stood up and stalked out of the room. Spike jumped up and followed him. "Vicious, wait!"

Their attention back on Jing, he timidly asked, "Then what did you call me here for?"

"To release you," said Sou Long. "From the promise you father Mao made. We only wished to release the burden of leadership off your shoulders."

Mao slunk in his chair, looking more like a ghost than a man.

Jing nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. Annie started to wheel him away, but Wang Long said, "Wait one moment."

Annie braked, turning the chair as she did. "Mrs. Yenrai, you stood up to us."

"You must be aware that we could've ordered you killed instantly." Annie's throat felt numb.

"Yes…"

"Yet you still threw yourself in front of your husband."

"You still risked your life for his."

Annie didn't know what to say except, "I love him."

"You, Mrs. Yenrai, are a rare woman. Not even our own wives have shown the courage you have demonstrated today."

Tears brimmed in Annie's dark eyes as she said, "Thank you,"

"Go live your life in peace, or what's left of your life of it."

"And treasure this woman," said Sou Long. "This brave, brave woman you have found."

"I already do," Said Jing, smiling at her. The tears flowed freely from both as Annie leaned down and gave Jing the tightest hug of her life.


	21. Chapter 20

20:

* * *

September came almost too quickly for Annie. Jing was now confined completely to the bed. When she wasn't cleaning or helping Julia with whatever she needed, she spent all of her time in the bedroom with him, talking, reading, or cuddling in front of the TV. Sometimes they just silently stared into space, each trying to soak in every second with each other.

It was almost the end of the month when Jing asked for Mao. Outside it was hot and rainy. Humidity filled the bedroom like a thick, wooly blanket. "I need to talk with him one last time," Jing said.

"Jing don't say that!" Annie admonished.

Jing looked like he wanted to shake his head, but his body had long since ceased to work that way. "Annie, please! Just call him!"

Annie couldn't look him in the eye. "All right, I will, Jing. For you, anything."

* * *

Mao arrived about seventy-minutes later. He looked tired and weighed down with worry. As he sat on the bed, Jing said, "Dad, I've been angry with you since I can remember."

"I know."

"But I've had lots of free time lately, and I've come to an important decision. Well, two actually."

Mao leaned forward. "Yes?"

"The first is the most important." Jing paused. "I forgive you, Dad. I forgive you about Mom, and I love you."

"Jing!" Mao clasped his hand. "Jing, you don't know how much that means to me! I never asked your forgiveness because, well…I knew I didn't deserve it, and I was afraid you wouldn't give to me."

"I probably wouldn't have." Said Jing. "The second thing I want is my Grandfather."

"Your grandpa died when you were five! Don't you remember, Jing?"

"Not _your _father. Mom's father. Damián."

Annie was by the door, pouring cool water into a bowl, and she almost dropped the plastic pitcher.

"Damián? The White Tiger? Oh Jing, be reasonable!"

"Dad," said Jing. "I need to see him. Please."

Mao looked uncomfortable, but he said, "All right, Son. I'll do my best."

There was a knock at the door. Spike was there. "Hey, Jing."

"Hi Spike."

"Julia called. She said you might not make the night."

"Nope." Annie's heart squeezed hard.

"Well," Spike looked awkward. "I just wanted to say that, well…you know…"

Jing smiled, a small thin, smile. "I'll miss you too, Spike."

Spike stuck his hands in his pockets. "_Adios_, old friend."As he turned and left the room, Annie dipped a rag into the water. Outside, Spike's voice was low and firm as she heard him say, "When this is over, I'm leaving the Syndicate."

* * *

It was nearly three hours later. Jing watched TV while they waited.

"_Amigos!" _Punch shouted from the TV. _"Today we have a special surprise for all you viewers! Please help me welcome our new co-host, Judy!"_

A blonde in a cowgirl hat and an open blouse stood next to him. She clasped her hands and wiggled. _"Thanks Punch!"_

"_Why don't you announce our first bounty of the day?"_

"_OK!"_

Outside, a black car pulled up alongside the curb. It had a chrome tiger hood ornament, and a man got out, holding an umbrella. He looked around nervously as if he expected a trap.

Annie watched him from the window. "Hey, that's not Damián!" Five minutes later the doorbell rang.

Julia opened it. The man was wearing sunglasses and had brown hair and a mustache. "My name is Carlos. I was called here by Teijin-Yenrai."

Annie stood behind Julia. "Where's Damián?"

"Unfortunately, he passed away a month ago. I'm his son, Carlos. I hoped it would be all right if I came in his place. After all," he took off his glasses. "I've never met my nephew."

* * *

In the bedroom, Carlos repeated his story to Jing. "So Grandfather is really dead?"

Carlos nodded. "Old age. In his sleep."

"Lucky son-of-a-gun."

"I'm sorry," Carlos apologized. "I know there's so much you probably wanted to say to him…"

"Actually, what I wanted to say I can say to you too. To both of you." Said Jing. He looked at Mao. "I want peace."

"Peace?"

"Peace between the Red Dragons and the White Tigers. I want an end to this feud."

"Son, you don't know what you're asking!" Said Mao. "A peace treaty could take months, even years, to gain approval between the leaders of each syndicate!"

"Then try," said Jing. "For me. For Mom."

Mao and Carlos looked at each other. "What do you think?"

"I think," said Carlos slowly. "That he's right. It's time to put this war to rest." Jing just smiled.


	22. Chapter 21

21:

* * *

Later that night, Annie crawled in bed next to Jing. Julia was in her bed and Mao was asleep on the couch.

It was warm, but Annie snuggled with Jing anyway. "That was a great thing you did."

"I may hate the Syndicate," he said. "But if I do one thing for them, it should be this."

Annie felt his body shudder. She sat halfway up. "Jing…"

"Shh." Jing looked peaceful. "I think it's time…"

"No!" Annie bolted onto her haunches. "Jing, don't!"

"Annie, put my hand on your cheek," he said. "I want to feel you. I want you to be the last thing I feel."

The tears poured down Annie's face as she moved his hand. "Jing, don't leave me. Please, I love you. I can't live without you!"

"But you will Annie. You have to go on. You can do it, Annie. I know. You're a survivor. Just know that you were the best part of my life. I love you Annie. I've always loved you." His eyes began to glaze. "They were right."

"What? What?"

"I do look like my mother."

Annie gasped and threw herself on his chest. "No Jing, don't go!" She sobbed. "I can't live without you, I just can't!"

"I'll always be with you. And I'll come back for you when it's time. I promise."

Annie wept onto his body. "I love you, Jing."

* * *

Jing was buried on the last day of September. It was pouring rain as Annie knelt in front of his grave. The mourners had all left and only Mao remained. Julia, Vicious, and Spike hadn't even shown up. In fact, Annie hadn't seen any of the three since Jing died. Vicious had passed by her into the apartment when she had finally left, but he didn't say a word, or even look at her.

Rain soaked Annie's hair and face as she cried. "How will I live without him?"

Mao knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Annie…" she didn't respond. "Anastasia, Jing may be gone, but you will always be my daughter." She nodded numbly as he stood up. "Come to my house when you're ready. I'll have tea."

Annie continued to weep. Someone approached the other side of the grave and she looked up. "Spike?"

Blood poured from every orifice in his body and numerous wounds. One of his eyes was closed shut and he held a bouquet of roses. "Sorry I missed the funeral."

"Spike?" Annie nearly toppled as she jumped up. "What on Mars happened to you!"

"Got into a little shootout with some other Dragons," he said causally. He then added as an afterthought, "I'm 'dead' now."

They both knew what that meant. Annie clutched her temples. "Everything's changing!" She cried. "I can't stand it!"

"Life _is _change, Annie! It just goes on. And besides, whatever happens, happens."

Annie nodded. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not." He paused. "I'm meeting someone here. You better leave. If you're seen with me, you're dead." He gave that charming smirk of his. "Goodbye Annie."

Annie turned and started to leave. Tea at Mao's sounded good right now. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Spike," she said. "You pain in the ass."

* * *

The End.


End file.
